The Great Battle
by Delta-Girl
Summary: Hermione has started her last year at Hogwarts but shortly after term begins, Hermione loses her identity. Will the one person she hates be able to help her? LAST CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Snape being nice?

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first story…well second but I took the other one off because I was getting bored with it. I hope you like it and please review…tell me what you think. Thanks.**

_**Chapter One: Snape being nice?**_

Harry Potter walked through the cold empty corridors of Hogwarts. He was meeting Hermione, who was the Headgirl, in the trophy room. They had been dating for two weeks. Ron had strong feelings for Hermione and Harry knew this but he couldn't keep himself from Hermione. They had both decided not to tell Ron until he confronted Hermione about his feelings for her. Ron didn't suspect that Harry and Hermione were together as they had been meeting in secret whenever they could…mainly after hours when Hermione was patrolling the castle.

Harry turned a corner. He was wearing his invisibility cloak because he had snuck out to see his girlfriend. Professor Snape was walking towards him so Harry flattened himself against the wall and held his breath as his most hated teacher walked past. Harry continued on his way and was at the trophy room in no time. There was a small flicker coming from under the door and Harry knew Hermione was in there waiting for him. He was about to open the door when the Head boy came around the corner. Harry knocked softly on the door and Hermione opened it to see Draco Malfoy looking at her.

"Waiting for someone are we Mudblood?" he smirked at her.

She glared at him and snarled, " I heard a noise in here you twit"

Malfoy shot her a filthy look as she pushed past him and headed off up the corridor.

"Where is he?" she mumbled to herself hoping he was somewhere close only she didn't realise he'd heard her. He followed her silently and looked behind him to see if Malfoy had followed. He had so Harry quickened his pace and caught up with Hermione.

"Hey babe…it's Harry" He whispered. Hermione looked behind her and only saw Malfoy.

"I'm beside you just keep walking" Harry whispered again. Hermione smiled realising Harry was under his cloak. She turned into another corridor and hid behind a statue. Thankfully Malfoy didn't follow and Harry slipped his hands out from under his cloak and wrapped them around Hermione's waist. Hermione took of his cloak and gave him a small 'hello' kiss, which Harry returned. Harry was smiling when they pulled apart.

"What?" she asked frowning a little.

"Just admiring you that's all" Harry grinned at her. Hermione blushed and snuggled into Harry's chest. They cuddled each other in silence for a little while and then Hermione pulled away.

"I've got to report to McGonagall…meet you in the common room?" she told him. She kissed him lightly on the lips and hurried off to the deputy's office. Harry slipped his cloak back on and headed off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Wobbly Bob" he muttered as he reached the Fat Lady. She grunted in her sleep and opened without questioning him. Hermione arrived a few minutes later but they decided to go to bed instead of chatting and both were asleep almost instantly.

Hermione woke up late the next morning. She showered and dressed quickly then hurried out of the common room and off to class. She had missed breakfast but she wasn't hungry anyway. She ran all the way to Transfiguration. The class had already started as Hermione made her way to a spare seat next to Harry. She muttered her apologies as she passed Professor McGonagall. She got her books and parchment out of her bag and began writing what was on the board. They were learning about how to become an Animagus and the class had been excited upon hearing they would get the chance to try for themselves but had also been told most witches and wizards didn't posses the necessary strengths to change into an animal as it was very complex magic. McGonagall had also said they would have to do a lot of theory on it before attempting anything.

Somewhere in the castle a bell rang, signalling the end of class and the scrapping of chairs could be heard all throughout Hogwarts as students left for their next lesson. Harry, Hermione and Ron headed to the dungeon for Potions. They lined up outside the classroom and waited for Professor Snape who was unusually late. He hurried them into class…no one making a sound as usual except Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy be quiet" he snapped, something he had been doing a lot of lately. Malfoy stopped talking and gave Snape a filthy look when the teacher turned his back. Snape glided up to his desk and turned to look at his class.

"As I told you last lesson you will be making the Potion…Veratisium. Take out your ingredients" and with a wave of his wand, "there are the instructions" as words appeared on the board, "begin" He sat at his desk and began marking some papers from a previous class.

Half an hour later, Snape rose from his desk and walked through the students, checking to see how their potions were going. He made his way over to Hermione who was one of the few getting it right. She waited for his usual snide comments about her work but was surprised by what he said.

"20 points to Gryffindor. Well done Miss Granger." He added in a low whisper. Hermione smiled as he turned towards Harry and Ron. Amazingly both of them got 20 points as well. Hermione had helped them of course but Snape didn't know that.

The class ended and Hermione, Harry and Ron left the classroom quickly.

"What's up with Snape" Ron said curiously.

"Dunno… …maybe he was replaced by a Snape look alike" Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah but I mean he gave each of us 20 points. Since when does Snape give Gryffindor's points? Usually he takes 20 points off us" they froze as a voice behind them said,

"Potter come with me" Snape had come up behind them but hadn't heard their conversation. Harry groaned silently and followed the Potions Master to his office. He sat down and Snape reached for something in his Potions cabinet. He pulled out a small yellow vial.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"For once, No" Snape replied. "Professor Dumbledore has requested that I give you this." He told Harry passing him the vial.

"What is it?" asked Harry hesitating before taking it off Snape.

"It is the Draught of the Living Dead."

"Why does Professor Dumbledore want me to have this?"

"He will explain that to you tonight. You are to go to his office at 8pm. Take Miss Granger with you and show no one the vial… …including Mr Weasley. Tell him you have detention with me tonight… …and so does Miss Granger… …he will believe I gave you two detention for nothing."

Harry was confused. Snape was being…_nice_ and had giving him the sleeping draught for some strange reason. Snape was watching him with curious eyes as though reading his mind.

"Make sure you bring Miss Granger. You may leave now and remember show no one the vial." Harry nodded and left his office quickly. He slipped the vial into his pocket and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione and Ron were having their usual argument when Harry arrived at the Gryffindor table.

"Can't you just eat properly instead of showing everyone your food…and getting it all over yourself?" Hermione cried.

"I can clean it off…and I don't care about everyone else" Ron replied with his mouth full.

"Its disgusting Ronald. People are staring at us"

"Fine…just for you madam" he said sarcastically.

Harry put some chips and steak on his plate and begun eating. Hermione looked at him curiously before asking,

"What did Snape want?"

"I have detention…so do you" Harry told her simply.

"What for? We didn't do anything."

"He said it was just for you being, sorry, a know it all and because I'm me"

"So he hasn't changed then," Ron growled staring at Professor Snape who'd just walked in. Hermione glared at their Potions teacher.

"I have given Mr Potter the potion Albus. He and Miss Granger will be at your office tonight. I told him to tell Weasley I gave them detention," Snape told his boss when he sat at the teacher's table.

"Thankyou Severus. They will both be shocked at what I have to say but I'm sure they'll be able to handle it. Mr Weasley will be informed in time but Arthur and Molly both wish for him to not know yet"

Professor Snape nodded and started eating his pork chops. The Headmaster peered over his half moon glasses at Harry and Hermione. They were about to head into war and these two 7th year students were the only ones who could save the magical community.


	2. Hermione and Harry's Destiny

A/N: Hope you liked chap 1…I have written a few chapters but unless I get any reviews this will be the last one that goes up. Thanks. 

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

Chapter Two: Their Destiny 

Harry and Hermione headed to Dumbledore's office. It was 7:55pm. Ron was in the common room doing his Transfiguration homework. Harry entwined his fingers with Hermione's as they walked through the empty corridors. They arrived at Dumbledore's office to see Malfoy heading up the spiral staircase. They ran and arrived on the stairs just as the stone gargoyle slid back into place. They stared at Malfoy's retreating back wondering why on Earth he was there as well. Malfoy knocked on Dumbledore's door and Hermione and Harry heard his warm voice call out "come in." They saw Malfoy walk through the door and shut it behind him. They reached the door and knocked.

"Come in" Dumbledore said again. Hermione and Harry entered. Malfoy was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. He was holding a crumbled piece of parchment. They sat down next to him in the two vacant seats. Dumbledore smiled at them warmly but his usual twinkling eyes looked dull and tired.

"Good evening Mr Potter and Miss Granger. I guess you are wondering why you are all here tonight?" he started. The three nodded their heads and Dumbledore continued. "As you are well aware Lord Voldemort is once again alive and well. He is hiding as you also know but we know where he is thanks to Mr Malfoy here." Dumbledore told Hermione and Harry. They looked at Malfoy in disbelief. He had told Dumbledore where Voldemort was hiding…why?

"Sir. Why did Professor Snape give me that potion?" Harry asked the headmaster.

"Harry you have heard the prophecy. You know you are the only one who can kill Lord Voldemort. The potion is for your protection. You will have to use it on a very dear friend of yours. Something terrible I know but this person will understand when the time is right."

"But who will I have to use it on and why?"

"Mr Weasley" Hermione gasped at this. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Harry had to put Ron to sleep but why? What had he done that meant he'd be practically dead?

"Excuse me sir. You want me to use it on Ron?" cried Harry outraged at his headmasters words. Ron was his best friend and Dumbledore wanted him asleep while he was off fighting the most evil wizard.

"Yes. He is valuable to us and his mother and father have requested this, as they do not wish for him to be apart of the Great Battle. He will only be asleep for a short time…during the battle itself."

"What Great Battle? Between who? Voldemort and myself?" Harry asked in anger.

"Yes between you and Lord Voldemort. The Great Battle is the end of the terrible things that has been happening to us lately. You, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy here will be sharing living quarters for the time being and I will hear no reason as to why you shouldn't."

"Sir…what's going to happen? Why do we have to live with Malfoy? What has he got to do with all this? It's his Aunts fault that my godfather is dead. What makes you think I would share living quarters with _him?" _ Harry was extremely angry. He had to put his best friend to sleep while he went to war and he had to live with his nemesis prior to that. He couldn't keep what he wanted to say to himself. He was too angry for that and Malfoy was the best person to blame for his Godfathers death. If Dumbledore thought he would live with Malfoy he could just think again.

"Mr Potter. As I told you earlier it was Mr Malfoy here who told us the whereabouts of Voldemort. We have much to thank him for."

Harry stood up at this knocking over his chair. His face burning with anger.

"I will not live with him. Ever. I don't care if he told you where that scum is hiding. He probably isn't even going to be there anyway. I will never trust him and I cannot trust your word at the moment sir. I cannot forgive him for what his family has done." Harry stormed out of the Headmasters office and ran off out of the castle. Hermione looked at Dumbledore and was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"Sir…why are you smiling? Harry just spoke to you as if you were _him_." Hermione said in a state of disbelief. She had never heard Harry talk to a teacher like that before let alone Professor Dumbledore.

"The reaction I just received was one I expected. Mr Potter will come around in no time. Meanwhile I should explain your presence here tonight." Dumbledore had gained the twinkle in his eyes although it was fainter than usual. "You are to help Mr Potter through this terrible time. You have to convince him to slip the Sleeping Draught into Mr Weasley's morning pumpkin juice. The Great Battle will not be for some time though as we have much to plan. As for Mr Malfoy's involvement…he has become a spy for the Order. He has taken the Dark Mark for us and is prepared to fight against his master in the Great Battle."

Hermione looked from Dumbledore to Malfoy in shock. Malfoy was a spy for the Order…but why?

"Sir…what part do I play in this other than helping Harry with Ron?"

"Miss Granger…Tonight I will tell you something that will change your life forever…you are not who you think you are" Dumbledore paused at this and Hermione just stared at him. Had she heard him correctly? Had he just said she was not who she thought she was? Well who was she then?

"Well I…who am I then? If I'm not Hermione Granger?"

"You are prepared to hear this then?" Dumbledore looked a little concerned. Hermione just nodded.

"You are in fact a pureblood witch…your real name is Harmony Stone. Your birth parents sent you to live with your mothers most trusted muggle friend. Lisa and Jackson Granger kindly took you in and named you Hermione Granger. They know everything that goes on in the wizarding world and your parents sent you to live with them once they got wind that Voldemort would be coming. You posses powers you don't even know you have and Voldemort wants to take you onto his side and turn you into his most loyal servant. He is trying to get to you as he wants you to produce a child to him that will one day become his heir."

Dumbledore let this information sink in. Hermione had turned a deathly white and Dumbledore decided they should continue this conversation when Hermione was ready.

"No I want to hear it all…I want to know about my real parents. What were their names?" Hermione had tears in her eyes. Malfoy was watching her closely. For some strange reason he felt sorry for her. He wanted to pull her close to him and let her cry.

"What am I thinking?" he thought earning himself a quick yet noticeable glance from Dumbledore. Hermione couldn't hold her tears back any longer. She had just received life-changing news and Malfoy of all people had been present and she hated Dumbledore for allowing him to be there. Dumbledore stood up and done something he had never done before. He knelt beside Hermione and placed an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Miss Granger. I know you want to hear everything but I cannot possibly tell you it all in one night. I must go now to find Mr Potter. I need to speak with him about what he is to do. You may stay here as long as you like." Dumbledore rose and left his office leaving a crying Hermione and a worried Malfoy behind. Draco didn't know what to do so he stood up and did the only thing he could think of…he pulled Hermione into a hug and let her cry. Without even realising what she was doing, Hermione sobbed into Draco's chest. She was scared now. Lost and alone without anyone to turn to, well that's how she felt. A few minutes later Hermione regained herself and pulled away from Draco quickly. She stared at him…a mixture of emotions on her face.

"I…I-I that wasn't…I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" she managed through the last sobs.

"That's ok…you needed it" Malfoy said kindly. Hermione realised then that all these years she could have been wrong about Malfoy…or maybe he was just doing this to help The Dark Lord get to Harry…she didn't know but she knew he wasn't trustworthy…not yet anyway.

"How can you be nice to me? You hate me…well you hate Hermione Granger…how long have you known the truth?"

"I learnt of your true parentage only a week ago…Dumbledore told me because I am to protect you from the Dark Lord."

"I don't need protecting…I'm fine on my own thankyou very much"

"You may think that but your not…The Dark Lord is planning a way to get to you. I'm not sure what he is planning as such but I will be finding out"

"So…He is nothing I will not let him do the things Dumbledore says even if it means dying to stop it" Hermione was getting angry now. Malfoy was to protect her…Dumbledore's orders but to her he was nothing but a filthy bouncing ferret.

"You have to understand that the Dark Lord does not want you dead. He will use any means necessary to impregnate you with his child…and I mean anything, but he will not kill you."

Hermione glared at Malfoy. She said nothing to him and left the headmasters office at a run. She ran all the way to the only place in all of Hogwarts that she found safe…the Library. Once there she let the flow of tears that had been threatening to fall do so. How could Dumbledore expect her to help Harry when he had just told her about her fate? Did he really think it possible for her to concentrate on anything now, including her schoolwork?

Malfoy left Dumbledore office and walked through the castle looking for Hermione. He had known about Hermione's past longer than he admitted to her but he thought it best to not tell her that. He had liked Hermione even though he had called her a 'Mudblood' something he had to do to cover up his own true identity. He had been hassling Professor Dumbledore for the last two years to tell her everything but the headmaster had said he needed to wait for the right time. That was tonight and now Malfoy had to get Hermione to believe that he was never evil. He had never been truly in league with Lord Voldemort. He had to put up a front for the rest of Slytherin to believe he was loyal to Voldemort. They believed him of course. Slytherin's were so gullible. Draco laughed at them. He turned into the Library corridor. He knew Hermione would be there because that was where she always was. He tried the door handle and it was locked.

"Alohamora" he whispered. The door unlocked and Draco entered the Library quietly. He locked the door behind him and turned to see Hermione crying at a table towards the back of the Library. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Before you say anything let me talk" he said. Hermione glared at him.

"Why should I huh? You are nothing but a filthy Slytherin and I'm…well I was just a filthy Mudblood to you but I guess you can't call me that now can you?" Hermione said to him through clenched teeth.

"Look. I only did that because I had to ok. I am not who you think I am…my loyalty lies within these castle walls…with Dumbledore. He has shown me that there is more to life than killing innocent people. I resent my father for who he is and my mother and I are much better off with him locked up in Azkaban. He means nothing to me and neither does You-Know-Who." Draco said in his defence. "For your information it was I who told the Ministry where my father kept his Dark Arts object as only I knew where they were because he believed me to be as evil and disgusting as himself."

Hermione looked at Draco in shock as he told her this. How could she not believe him now? He was pouring his heart out to her and she just couldn't find it in her to believe him. Dumbledore had been known to make mistakes in trusting people before.

"Why should I believe you? I have just been told that I am in fact a pure blood witch and this is something _Dumbledore_ has known all along. How can you expect me to believe you when everyone around me has lied to me all my life?" Draco didn't know what to say. He sat there watching Hermione worried that she might do something stupid, what he didn't know. She continued to glare at him.

"Look I'm going to bed ok…I…I need sleep" Hermione stood and left the Library running all the way to the Gryffindor common room. Draco returned to the Slytherin common room shrugging of Pansy Parkinson by saying he was really tired and he went up to his room to think about everything that had just happened.


	3. A Budding Relationship

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well loads of you are reading my story but no one is reviewing but I'll keep putting my chapters up anyway. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter Three:A budding relationship.**_

Hermione ran into the Gryffindor Common Room, her heart pounding a mile a minute. Everything in her life used to be simple and perfect. Smart parents, who loved her, friends who truly cared for her, a loving boyfriend, excellent grades, the lot! Now it had all turned upside down with Dumbledore telling her the truth about her heritage. Why, oh why did she have too find out? Why couldn't it be kept hidden? Why did Voldemort have too exist?

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione looked up from where she stood leaning against the Common Room door. Ron was peering at her with worried blue eyes, one hand resting on her shoulder. Hermione shrugged it off and walked over to the fireplace.

"Is Harry back yet?" asked Hermione to steer clear of a topic she didn't know if she could tell Ron about yet.

"No. I've been waiting up for you both," replied Ron standing close too Hermione.

Hermione stepped away a bit causing Ron too sigh.

"Hermione, why do you keep on doing that?" demanded Ron.

"What are you on about?"

"You and me! We keep on denying it, don't you see?"

"Ron, I'm tired, it has been a very… stressful night," said Hermione heading for the girl dormitory stairs.

"Hermione I love you!" cried Ron causing Hermione too stop on the first step.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she turned too look at her bestfriend, yes, she knew Ron liked her, but love her?

"Ron…" started Hermione only too be cut off.

"I love you Hermione. I mean it," declared Ron with misty eyes.

Hermione shook her head, "No you don't."

"I do!"

"NO! Don't love me Ron, don't make it harder."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I'm… dating someone else."

"What?" cried Ron his heart smashing to bits, "Who?"

Hermione paused. If she said Harry, she knew Ron would hate him and Hermione couldn't allow that friendship too end because of her.

"I'm dating… I'm dating Draco… Malfoy," said Hermione hurriedly before running up the stairs.

Ron stared after her in disbelief. Had he just heard her right? Did Hermione just say she was dating Draco Malfoy? Surely not. Ron stormed up to his dormitory just as Harry came through the portrait hole. He had been walking through Hogwarts in a daze. Dumbledore expected him to put his best friend in a deep sleep while him and Hermione were fighting in a battle that could cost him and his girlfriend their lives. He had stormed out of the headmasters office before Dumbledore had a chance to explain and Harry, who had the Marauders Map with him had avoided Dumbledore who was walking through the castle, Harry presumed that he was looking for him. He headed up to his dormitory to find Ron sitting on his bed looking extremely angry. He looked up when Harry entered and immediately started telling Harry what had just happened between him and Hermione.

"I told her I loved her and you know what she said?" Ron growled angrily.

"What?" Harry asked knowing full well what Hermione had said.

"That she was dating someone"

"Who'd she say she was dating?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Oh…you wont believe it…Draco Malfoy" Ron spat the last part out. Harry looked at stunned.

"What! Draco Malfoy…since when?"

"I dunno man but she ran up to her room as soon as she said it…how can she do that? Date that scum? What a traitor…after all he has said and done to her she goes and dates him? Why him? What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know…Ron she isn't dating Malfoy"

Ron looked at him, how would Harry know whom she was dating? They never talked about Hermione's love life until now anyway.

"What do you mean she isn't dating Malfoy? She just told me she was when I blurted out my feelings for her."

"Because she's dating…I'm sorry Ron but Hermione and I are together."

"WHAT? YOU AND HERMIONE ARE TOGETHER? I DON'T BELIEVE IT…YOU KNEW I LIKED HER HOW COULD YOU?" Ron bellowed waking Dean, Seamus and Neville in the process.

"I'm sorry Ron but she doesn't have feelings for you…we weren't going to tell you but you told her how you felt. I didn't do this to…I didn't do it to hurt you. I really like her Ron and she feels the same about me. Would you want her to date you on false pretences?" Harry replied calmly. Ron just glared at him and drew his curtains around his bed so hard they ripped off. Cursing loudly he repaired them and left Harry sitting on his bed looking at a loss for words. Had he just lost his best friend over a girl? It sure looked that way. Harry looked over at the other three who shared the dorm with him. They were staring at Harry utterly bewildered.

"Sorry guys just go back to sleep" Harry told them as he pulled his own curtains around his bed. He fell back against his pillows and listened to the hushed voices of his roommates.

He ignored them and slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Ginny Weasley sat down next to a flustered looking Hermione at the Gryffindor table. They had been best friends for the last two years. Ever since Hermione had confided to her a terrible secret. Something even Harry didn't know. Ginny looked at her friend worriedly. Hermione was extremely pale.

"Mione…what's the matter? Are you feeling alright?" Ginny asked.

Hermione didn't even acknowledge her. It was like she was in her own little world. It took three attempts at calling her name for Hermione to look up.

"Oh hey Ginny…how you been?" Hermione asked not even knowing that Ginny had asked her a question.

"Never mind me what about you? You look like your going to be sick. Has something happened? Are you and Harry still together?" Ginny had been the only one Hermione had told about her relationship with Harry. Hermione shook her head.

"No…just been up late with patrol…late nights early mornings they take a bit to get used to" Hermione lied although this didn't convince Ginny.

"You can't lie to me Hermione. I know you to well. What's really going on?"

"Nothing…like I said late nights early mornings…I swear"

Ginny gave Hermione a Mrs Weasley look and Hermione hung her head. She started crying and Ginny quickly put an arm around her shoulder.

"What is it? You can tell me I won't tell a soul." She soothed.

"I…I…my life is ruined…I don't even know who I am anymore…everything has changed now…nothing will ever be the same again." Hermione sobbed. Ginny grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the Great Hall. She didn't say anything while they were walking and Hermione continued to cry. They reached the lake and Ginny turned Hermione to face her.

"Now what's going on? Don't say nothing and don't lie"

Hermione told Ginny about the meeting with Dumbledore. She told her how Malfoy had been nice to her and how Harry had blasted the headmaster before storming out of his office. She also told her about her encounter with Ron.

"I told him I was with Malfoy…I don't know why, he was on my mind I guess" Hermione finished. Ginny looked at her in shock. Hermione was not who she thought she was and Ginny had to help her through this because she couldn't do it alone…no one could learn they were really someone else and deal with it by them selves. Hermione had been through so much already and come out a brighter person but to have this happen was just a huge blow to her mental state.

"Don't worry Herms, I will help you through it I swear," promised Ginny truthfully, "Here, wipe your eyes."

Hermione took the offered tissue and wiped her tears away, sniffling. She felt like a weak fool, falling too pieces at a drop of a hat.

"Hermione, there you are!" came Harry's voice running over too her.

Ginny stood and left the two alone. Hermione turned too Harry, showing her red rimmed eyes.

"Why on earth did you tell Ron you were dating Malfoy?" asked Harry, not even bothering too ask why his girlfriend was crying.

"I lied for a reason Harry," admitted Hermione, "I didn't want too be the reason for you and Ron to not be friends anymore… he said he loved me Harry!"

"I know… and I told Ron the truth."

"What?" cried Hermione in shock, "But Harry… no!"

"He deserved to know the truth Hermione…I don't care if he hates me…he'll get over it"

"But Harry…you two were friends before we were. Now you have lost him over a girl. That's…you should have asked me first."

"I'm sorry Mione…hang on. Why are you crying?"

"Never mind it was…because of Ron. I was worried about what you'd say when you found out I told him it was Malfoy"

"Oh Ok. Are you sure that's all? Nothing you want to tell me?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at her watch. It was almost time for class and she had to get her book bag from her Dorm. She kissed Harry gingerly on the lips before rushing back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder too see Ginny walking over too Harry from where she had been standing by the tree. Hermione stopped and turned too watch them. They seemed to be talking, but as Hermione turned too run, Ginny leant forward and gave Harry a long hug, which he returned. Hermione took in a deep breath before heading into the castle, almost colliding with Draco.

"Whoa, Granger! Sorry about that," apologised Draco before noticing the redness around Hermione's eyes, "You've been crying. Everything okay?"

Hermione nodded, and then shrugged her shoulders before shaking her head no. The Gryffindor girl pushed past Draco heading for the stairs. Draco, being as stubborn as he was, grabbed Hermione by the arm and made her sit on the Entrance Hall staircase.

"Now, I wasn't born just yesterday Granger," said Draco, ignoring the shocked looks from all the people seeing Hermione and Draco on the stairs, "Tell me what is going on."

Hermione sighed and looked at Draco too see actual care in his grey eyes,

"Everything. From what I was told last night, too Ron finding out about me and Harry and now I think Ginny likes Harry!"

"Weasley didn't know about you and Potter?" asked Draco shocked.

Hermione nodded, "He told me he loved me last night. I freaked and said I was dating someone else – I said you – I didn't want me to be the cause for two bestfriend's too hate each other. Only Harry told Ron the truth and now they are fighting. I got all upset over everything this morning, went for a walk with Ginny… Harry found us, we talked and here I am. Only when I was walking in I saw Harry and Ginny talking…. And… then she gave Harry and hug… a really long hug."

"Oh… why did you say me?" asked Draco curiously.

"I don't know… I guess you were on my mind," shrugged Hermione blushing a little.

Draco smiled cheekily, "Granger likes me!"

Hermione laughed and hit Draco playfully causing them both too laugh.

Ron left the Great Hall with Dean only too hear Dean curse out loud and nudge Ron too look at the stairs. Ron frowned and looked, almost falling over at the sight, there was Hermione sitting closely next too Draco laughing happily – she never laughed like that around Harry! And he was her boyfriend… or maybe there was some truth too what Hermione said too him last night about her dating Malfoy. Maybe she was, only Harry didn't know.

**A/N: Please review...I need to know how this is going. Please. Hope you all like it.**


	4. Betrayal

**A/N: This one is only short but well I couldn't think of anything else…Thanks to those who have reviewed! Glad you like the story…here's chapter 4.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter Four: Betrayal. **_

Hermione looked up at the sound of someone walking towards them. Ron was glaring at her. She looked at him with fear. She was sitting on the steps laughing with Draco Malfoy. Ron walked up to her.

"So you are dating him then? Got rid of Harry already?" He spat at her.

"I…like it has anything to do with you…and for your information I am still dating Harry. Don't be angry with me for merely laughing with a _friend._" She said coldly. Ron just glared at her and roughly pushed past them and headed of in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked at Draco.

"You consider me a friend?" He asked a little taken back by her statement.

"You make me laugh…although I don't know why…Dumbledore trusts you…he may have made a mistake when he trusted Snape but you stopped Snape from killing him last year. Something I found hard to believe but after seeing the real you…how can I not believe your on our side?" Hermione said simply. Draco smiled a little. He was looking into Hermione's beautiful eyes. _Beautiful eyes?_ The thought made his insides squirm but not in an unpleasant way.

Hermione watched as a blush came over Draco's cheeks,

"Malfoy likes me!"

Draco laughed with a shrug, "Well I'd better go. You know, classes and all."

Hermione nodded and waved by, watching Draco leave, only instead of walking with dread, she noticed he had a slight skip in his step, as though he were truly happy.

With a smile Hermione stood and headed off to get her books for that days lessons not even noticing her boyfriend walk into the Entrance Hall looking for her. Harry called out to Hermione but she must not have heard him as she kept on walking. Instead Harry just headed off to the Charms corridor to wait outside the classroom for her. A few minutes later Hermione arrived and smiled at Harry although it looked very forced. Before either of them could say anything Professor Flitwick came bustling up the corridor and they went in to their classroom to start revise a few things on what they had learnt in the previous year. Ron didn't sit with them. Instead he sat with Dean and Seamus who looked unhappy about this but didn't say anything as Ron kept giving Hermione and Harry filthy looks whenever they were looking.

"He really has the shits doesn't he?" Hermione half asked half told Harry. He only nodded and continued with his work. They didn't talk for the rest of the lesson and Harry hurried out of the room without talking to Hermione. This hurt her a little but not as much as she thought it would. Malfoy walked past her brushing her elbow as he passed. Her stomach filled with butterflies but she ignored them and went to the Gryffindor Common Room. She had a free period and decided to spend it thinking about last night's events. Ginny was in the common room when Hermione climbed through the portrait hole so instead of worrying about what would become of her, the two girls spent the hour and a half laughing and joking about the silly things that the boys in the 6th year were doing near the fire. Ginny was putting up a front. She was deeply troubled by what Hermione had told her this morning and she also had another thing on her mind…Harry. The bell rang indicating lunch and the pair left the common room for the Great Hall. Hermione took her place next to Harry but he didn't even realise she was there. Hermione took offence to this.

"What's up with you? You left Charms so quick this morning. Did I do something wrong?" she asked him carefully.

"No…I have things on my mind…you heard what Dumbledore said last night."

"Yeah well if you'd stayed instead of running off like a sook you might have heard everything but instead it was all about you…well for once Harry it isn't!" Hermione snapped at him. Harry looked at her in shock. Hermione had not spoken to him since the disaster with the Half Blood Prince's potion book.

"What…I…he wants me to drug Ron…what could be worse than that?"

"Like I said Harry if you'd stayed you would know wouldn't you? I am the one _he_ is after not you!" Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall without even looking back at Harry. Ginny gave Harry a look that said quite plainly, "Good one" and ran after her friend who was once again out by the lake.

"How can he be so insensitive? He is a jerk," Hermione cried.

"He doesn't know what's going on Herms…you should tell him."

"I can't…I don't think…he would hate me."

"No he wouldn't…he would support you. Ron told me something about you and Malfoy today as well."

"Oh yeah what'd he say? That I was talking to him? Well I was! So what? I'm allowed to talk to people aren't I or is that a crime now?"

"Hey don't get up me…I don't care who you talk to…I was just saying you know. It'll get back to Harry."

"I don't care…he is…a jerk at the moment as well as Ron," Hermione just stared out at the lake. Ginny didn't know what to say. She couldn't keep defending Harry because then Hermione would know how she felt about him…a crush that Ginny had never gotten over. Instead she said goodbye to Hermione and headed up to the castle. When she arrived at the big oak doors Harry was there. Waiting, she presumed, for Hermione to come back in.

"Hiya Ginny…umm there's something I need to tell you," he said looking serious.

"Sure what is it?" Ginny asked casually.

"I think…I might…well…"

"Just spit it out Harry!"

"I like you…a lot," he told her quietly.

Ginny looked at him. Part of her was leaping with joy, the other half was annoyed. He was going out with Hermione, who needed her boyfriend now more than ever and here he was telling her he had feelings for her.

"No you can't your with Hermione…you don't like me…only as friends…"

"I know I'm with Hermione…its been a fun two weeks but what I feel for you is stronger…I don't know why."

Ginny couldn't resit. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't hold back. She leaned in gently and kissed Harry on the lips. He returned the kiss but broke apart rather quick as Hermione had just walked in and witnessed their little kiss.

"How…how could you?" she ran up the stairs tears forming in her eyes.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other rather guiltily. They had both just broken Hermione's heart. Now she had no one. No friends and only Ginny knew that she had no real family either.


	5. First Kiss

**A/N: Hey everyone...I'm so happy that people like my story...It feels good to know thatpeople are actually reading it. Thanks for your reviews and now onto the chapter. Sorry if my chapters seem short...you'll get what it all means in the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter Five: First Kiss.**_

Hermione ran into the Gryffindor Common Room, tears falling down her cheeks. She looked up too see the room full of her fellow housemates and realised that this would be the first place Harry or Ginny would come looking for her to plead for her forgiveness. She turned around and pushed the door open to be greeted by Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione please," begged Harry his eyes wide.

"NO!" screamed Hermione glaring at him and Ginny, "I wanted to tell you something important but obviously snogging another woman is more important!"

Hermione shoved Harry out of her way and ran down the steps, avoiding the disappearing one with ease. She fled down the corridor, tears blurring her vision until she came crashing into someone tall and solid.

"Oompf! Granger, what the hell is going on?"

Hermione stepped back to be looking at Draco. She instantly broke down again crumbling too the ground, "EVERYTHING!"

Draco knelt down and gently lifted her up too her feet and led her into one of the empty classrooms nearby. He sat her at a table where she leant forward and cried on while he shut the door.

"Granger? Do you want to tell me why this is the second time I have found you in tears today?" asked Draco kneeling down in front of the desk.

Hermione lifted her head off the table and brushed her hair out of her eyes as she looked at him, "Add seeing your boyfriend snogging your female bestfriend to what I have told you and you tell me how that would make your day even better?"

Draco nodded slowly, "Oh I see… Potter kissed the female Weasley."

"Or she kissed him, I don't know… but I do know that if Harry walked into this room I would give him the worst Hex in the world and would rip Ginny's hair out of her head with my BARE HANDS!"

Draco grabbed Hermione by the arms, "Whoa, calm down Granger. No time to go physco on me."

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Sorry Malfoy."

"As long as you don't go mental at me," he said. Hermione gave him a small smile. "So what are you going to do about Potter and Weaselette?" he asked her.

"Well I will definitely NOT be going out with Harry any more. He hurt me…truthfully I don't know what to do about Ginny…she was my best friend and I thought I could trust her but I guess I was wrong about her like everything else in this stupid world."

Draco nodded, not really knowing what to say to her comment, but just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak Draco smiled at her.

"You told the Weasel we were going out, right?"

Hermione nodded frowning at him, "Why?"

"Would you like to get back at Potter big time?"

"Revenge normally isn't my thing, but in this case I have three people to get back at, so what is your plan?"

"How about I start a rumour you and I made out mega time after I found you in tears?"

"And I admit its true… and it will get back to Harry, Ron and Ginny," said Hermione with a small smile, "I like it."

"Excellent." Draco smiled and left Hermione in the empty classroom. A few minutes later he ran into Pansy Parkinson. With her being the biggest gossip in the school he decided to tell her his little lie.

"Hey Dracy…where have you been?" she asked him in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh well I just found that Mudblood Granger crying…then I made out with her BIG time" Draco hid a laugh.

"WHAT? You made out with a filthy Mudblood? How could you?" She cried in anger.

"Well she was upset so I took advantage of her…she wasn't that bad of a kisser actually…better than you anyway" and he walked off knowing that Pansy would spread this 'News' quick, and he was right. By dinner that night everyone knew about Hermione and Draco's 'kiss.' Harry walked over to Hermione followed by Ginny. Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor Table glaring at all of them. He had also heard the news but couldn't be bothered talking to Hermione about it.

"So is it true? Did you kiss him?" Harry asked rather nastily.

"Yeah and so what if I did? What's it to you? You go around kissing peoples best friends…why shouldn't I kiss someone as well?"

"I may have kissed Ginny but that didn't mean you had to kiss Malfoy. You could have kissed someone who wasn't a traitor" Harry glared at Hermione and stormed off. Ginny looked at Hermione with sadness. What had she done? Why did she have to kiss Harry? Why?

Hermione glared at her and Ginny knew she had to leave. She followed Harry out of the Great Hall. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco smirking as people questioned him as well. He had heard Hermione and Harry's little dispute and only the two of them knew the truth. But even though they hadn't kissed…Draco had the sudden urge to grab Hermione by the waist and do exactly that.

"What am I thinking?" he muttered to himself but in some strange way he knew that he was developing feelings for Hermione…and rather quickly to. Hermione turned back to her dinner and continued eating only looking up as she heard the soft mutter of Draco's voice as he walked past behind her.

"Follow me." he had whispered before leaving the Great Hall with his usual group of friends. Hermione stared after his retreating back and then quickly finished her dinner before leaving the Great Hall herself. She saw Draco standing at the top of the Entrance Hall stairs and he smiled as she approached but turned around and walked off. Hermione knew he wanted her to follow him so she did. Malfoy turned and went into an empty classroom. Hermione reached the same room and Draco had shut the door. She glanced around her to make sure no one had seen her and followed him in locking the door behind her. She turned to be met by Draco who was standing rather close to her. She took a little step back and Draco smiled.

"Scare you did I?" He asked with a laugh. Hermione gave him a look and he sat on one of the tables. She sat down on the table next to him.

"It worked…he believed it…who did you tell to have it get around the school that quick?" Hermione asked him smiling.

"Pansy Parkinson. She's the biggest gossip at Hogwarts so I knew it would get around really quick"

"Yeah well it did. Hopefully it'll die down soon though because it could get back to…You Know Who" Hermione looked suddenly serious.

"So what if it does…He isn't going anywhere…He's hiding in the one spot until he gets wind someone from the Ministry knows where he is and Dumbledore isn't going to tell them. He says Harry has to do this without the ministry. Only the order can help and that's only to fight the Death Eaters anyway."

"Oh…well just in case then…what if he does something to you? I'm meant to be his…what's the right word…"

"Wife?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah his wife. Wouldn't he hurt you if he knew you'd been snogging his future wife?"

"I'm to important to him. I have been giving him information on Dumbledore…all bullshit of course…saying Dumbledore is no where near finding out about him or anything he's up to and the idiot believes me." Draco sniggered at this. Hermione looked at him and smiled. The look in his eyes was one of care and loyalty when he talked about the headmaster. The butterflies in her stomach had been growing stronger and even though they had only been on 'talking terms' for not even a day she knew that she was also developing a crush on Draco.

"Umm…Hermione I…well its just that…maybe we should…well…you know make the…"

"Just spit it out Draco." Hermione laughed because his usual pale face had suddenly gone bright red.

"Well what I'm trying to say is that maybe we should make the rumour I started actually…you know"

"Come true?" Hermione asked knowing what he was trying to say but hoping he would just be a man and ask her.

"Well yeah…we don't have to I just thought maybe you would like to"

Hermione lent in close to Draco and he closed the gap connecting their lips in a slow but passionate kiss. They pulled apart slowly. Hermione looked a little embarrassed.

"Umm…I…I'm…did we just do that?" She asked blushing a little.

"No we didn't…It was in your imagination." He said sarcastically making Hermione laugh. He was good at doing that. He made her feel great about herself but did he feel the same way about her as she did for him? She knew that her feelings for him were growing more and more every time she saw him but how? Why did she have feelings for him? They could never be together. Ever.

"Umm…I have patrol soon…I better go get ready." Hermione quickly left the classroom and hurried off to the Gryffindor Tower. She wasn't sure when Dumbledore would be making them share living quarters but she hoped it wouldn't be to soon because that meant living with Harry of whom she wasn't talking to and he wasn't talking to her either. She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and muttered the password, "nitwit." The portrait swung open and Hermione climbed in. Harry and Ginny were sitting in front of the fire. Hermione ignored them and went up to her room. Ginny followed her. She knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in…" she looked up at who was entering, "oh its you…what do you want?"

"I…I'm sorry…its not Harry's fault…I kissed him…I don't know why…it was a stupid mistake…I'm really sorry Hermione I never meant to hurt you…honest" Ginny told her rather quickly.

"Why should I believe you…you kissed my boyfriend and made me feel like crap and after all the things I told you…all the things that are happening to me and you go and do that."

"I'm really sorry Herms…I know it was wrong…please don't hate me" Ginny pleaded with her.

"Get out. I don't want to talk to you or Harry…I hate you both right now…just…just leave." Tears were threatening to fall again but Hermione pushed them away angrily. Ginny left the room and Hermione grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. After her shower she left the common room for the deputy's office to begin her Headgirl duties for the night.


	6. A fixed friendship

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you like my story. I seriously didn't think ANYONE would like it but ya's do and I'm grateful. Actually I have finished typing it but I'm only going to add a chapter at a time. **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter 6: A fixed friendship.**_

It had been a week since Hermione and Draco's kiss. She had been avoiding Draco all week. He had noticed this and every time he tried to talk to her she walked away pretending not to see him. This had made Draco quite curious. Did that mean she had feelings for him? Or was he just dreaming? Hadn't it been Hermione who had moved in first for the kiss? Didn't she make the first move? Draco didn't know what else to do so he wrote her a letter thinking this the only way for her to listen to him. He took the finished letter up to the owlery and tied it to the leg of a school owl.

"Take this to Hermione Granger please" he told the owl. It hooted softly and flew out the window.

Hermione was walking around the lake thinking about the kiss she had shared with Draco. She had been thinking about it all week. She looked up at the sky and noticed an owl flying low over her. It soared down closer and Hermione caught the letter it dropped. It was for her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We need to talk. I can't get you off my mind. That kiss we shared meant too much for me to describe in a letter. Please meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower at 8pm. I will be waiting up there for you._

_From,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione folded the letter up and sighed. She looked up at the castle towards the Astronomy Tower. She didn't know if she would go, all she knew was she would decide when the time came. With that Hermione headed back to the castle just as the light rain began to fall.

Harry sat beside Ginny in the Common Room. It was ten to eight at night and both were reading over essays they'd completed. Ginny leant closer to Harry, who smiled at her adoringly. His feelings for Ginny were strong. Stronger then the ones he'd had towards Hermione. Ron sat near them, a bit uncomfortable, but accepting their blossoming relationship. He had forgiven Harry because he now knew that it was just a fling. Just as they were getting cosy, Hermione came running down the stairs beside Lavender Brown, who shot Ginny and Harry a dirty look.

"She's still really angry with us Harry. Maybe you should…"

"No. She kissed the ferret. I'm not talking to her until she tells me a real reason for kissing Malfoy" He spat the name out. This made Hermione glare at Harry again. Only this time she gave Ginny a look that told Ginny she was still angry with her but in time she would learn to forgive her. Hermione looked at her watch. It was five minutes to eight. Standing up she told Lavender she had to patrol the castle tonight and she left the common room for the Astronomy Tower instead. She made her way up the spiral staircase and when she arrived Draco was already there. He smiled; a true smile and Hermione knew then that he also had feelings for her.

"I'm glad you came. I was starting to think you wouldn't show" he grinned.

"I wasn't going to come but then I realised something" she told him truthfully.

"What?" Draco asked curiously, hoping she was going to tell him she liked him.

"I…I have…feelings for you" she said quietly. She looked into his beautiful grey eyes.

"Well I'm glad you told me that because I have feelings for you too." Draco walked over to her and slipped his arms around her waist. Hermione wrapped hers around Draco's and breathed in his scent. They cuddled each other for a while and then Hermione pulled away from him.

"Does this mean that…are we going to…well…what does this mean?" she asked him sounding a little lost for words.

"It could mean a lot of things but I hope it means that we can be together. You know I was kinda hoping you'd be my girlfriend."

"Really? But what about the Slytherin's? Wouldn't that get back to You Know Who?"

"I…I didn't think of that. All I could think about this week was you."

"We don't have to tell anyone I guess. I don't really have anyone to tell anyway. We could date in secret. Would you mind that?" Hermione looked up at him and he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. How could he resist her? With those big brown eyes practically pleading with him.

"We can do that…I don't care as long as I'm with you. That's all that matters."

Hermione smiled at him and they leant in for their second kiss. This one was more powerful than the first. Draco brushed his tongue over Hermione's lips and she parted them so that their tongue's met. After what seemed like eternity, they pulled apart both a little breathless. Draco conjured a comfortable seat for two and they sat up on the Astronomy Tower and laughed and joked about things that everyday couples laugh and joke about. It was midnight before they went to bed both feeling totally over the moon.

The next day Hermione received a letter from Professor Dumbledore requesting that she go to his office as soon as she could. Being a Saturday and with no friends she headed up there as soon as she had finished her breakfast. She noticed that Draco was walking that way as well and hoped he had received a letter requesting his presence as well. She was glad to see him mutter the password and watched as the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office spring to life. She ran up to it and got there just as it slid back into place. She muttered the password, 'sherbet lemons' and once again the stone gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside to allow Hermione to enter. She knocked on Dumbledore's office and his voice, sounding rather tired for the morning called out "come in" she entered and closed the door behind her. As she turned around an uncontrollable smile split across her face and she sat down next to Draco. It was only the Headmaster and themselves in the office although Hermione had been sure that Harry would be there.

"Good morning Miss Granger. You look extremely happy this morning," Dumbledore greeted her, his usual shining eyes as bright as ever.

"I am…but sir why isn't Harry here?" she said Harry's name rather bitterly. Dumbledore merely smiled at this.

"For that exact reason…I thought it best to not have him here and have re thought the idea of Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and yourself living together." He gave her a knowing smile. "I do of course know everything that goes on around here."

Hermione blushed at this.

"Do not feel ashamed. People have relationships and break relationships everyday. It is nothing and I knew all along that you would choose to be with Mr Malfoy here."

"So why did you want to see us? Is there news on…Voldemort?" Hermione shuddered a little as she said this name. He was beginning to scare her the more she thought about what he was after.

"No…I was just wondering how you would feel about sharing a common room…separate dormitories of course…with Mr Malfoy?"

Hermione thought this was a wonderful idea. She would get to spend time with her new boyfriend and would be able to talk to him somewhere in private. She wouldn't have to worry about bumping into Harry when she entered her common room. It was a great idea.

"I…that would be ok…what do you think Draco?" she asked looking at him. He nodded but said nothing. Hermione noticed that he looked a little tired today. Probably from the late night they both had. Dumbledore was happy that they both agreed and told them where they would now be accommodated.

"There is a little two bedroom hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I am sure you will find it most comfortable. We will tell students…should they happen to ask…that it is because you are Headboy and Headgirl."

"Will anyone else be able to enter it if we were not there?" Draco asked.

"No…I will put a charm around it so that it only recognises the real Head boy and Girl badges. You will have to wear them whenever you leave otherwise you will not be able to enter. No fake will be able to get through the charm, which is already in place. The house elves have already taken your stuff down so you needn't go back to your house common room." Hermione and Draco stood to leave.

As they reached the door, Dumbledore spoke.

"Miss Granger. I still expect you to help Mr Potter with Mr Weasley. I know how you feel about him right now but you must put that aside. He has done a terrible thing to you I know but haven't you betrayed his trust just the same?" And with that he wished them good luck and the pair left his office immediately. Before they reached the bottom of the spiral staircase Hermione turned to Draco.

"He's right you know. I don't have feelings for him anymore and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have feelings for me. He needs my help and I can't ignore him forever. He needs to know the truth."

"If that is how you feel Mione then you should. I won't stand in the way of your friendship with Potter. I may dislike him for what he did to you but in a way I have a lot to thank him for."

"Like what?" Hermione asked rather curious at this statement.

"Like getting you," Draco told her matter of factly before leaving the spiral staircase upon which they stood and out through the hole where the gargoyle was only a few moments ago. Hermione took an unnecessary detour to the Gryffindor Tower. Luck was on her side because Harry and Ginny were both in there…and Ron wasn't. She walked over to the new couple…(they only began dating that day) and cleared her throat.

"Ah…Harry can we talk…Ginny you can stay," Hermione asked wearily.

Harry just nodded and Hermione sat down next to him.

"I wont pretend that you didn't hurt me because you did," she started holding up her hand to stop Harry from talking, "But what I did was equally as bad. I didn't kiss Draco…he started the rumour for me to get back at you…I know it was wrong but what you two did to me was wrong as well but I'm willing to put that behind me and help you with the task Dumbledore has set for you. That is if you want my help."

Harry looked at her. He didn't know what to say. She was offering her help and friendship even though he had cheated on her.

"Umm…I'm really sorry Hermione. I…I don't know what to say," he told her honestly.

"Lets just put what I saw behind us and I'll let you know that you and Ginny make a good couple. That's all we need to say on that subject so lets just be friends and forget the whole thing ever happened. Deal?"

Hermione held out her hand for Harry who took it and said, "Deal," as he shook it. At least they were on speaking terms again and that's all that really mattered to Hermione. She had two of her best friends back and when Harry and Ginny learnt to trust Draco she could tell them about their relationship. Ron on the other hand was a different matter. Hermione was not sure if he would talk to her but as he was talking to Harry after everything they'd been through she thought she was in for a pretty good chance.

"I'll wait until later to talk to Ron," she thought and she began to tell Harry about Dumbledore's idea of moving her and Draco into the hut near the Forbidden forest. Harry wasn't sure about the idea but Hermione told him Dumbledore had changed his mind saying that it would be best for the Head Girl and Boy to be together in a dormitory believing that they needed to get to know each other better in order to work with one another throughout the year and he believed her.

**A/N: I know I don't write author's notes at the end but I don't see the point when I write one at the start...thanks for reading anyway.**


	7. Hermione's Grandfather

**A/N: Hey thanks for you reviews…Hermione and Draco got together quick I know but I was loosing track of the story and if I didn't make them get together now…well you'll find out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot. Thanks JK Rowling for letting us use your characters with our own imaginations.**

_**Chapter 7: Hermione's Grandfather.**_

Hermione was once again wandering the corridors of Hogwarts. It was late, almost midnight, and she was making sure no students were out of bed. She turned into the charms corridor and saw the light from someone's wand shining. It was heading in the opposite direction to her and she followed, thinking that it was only a Professor who was also patrolling the corridors. She came up behind the person and realised that it wasn't a teacher but in fact it was a student out of bed.

"Stop where you are!" she said in a commanding tone. The person stopped abruptly and slowly turned around. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you want Mudblood?" she asked in a derogatory voice.

"You're meant to be in your common room Pansy. You are not a prefect therefore you have no right to be wandering the corridors late at night. I am reporting you to Professor McGonagall." She answered coldly.

"I'll be in my common room before you even get to her office. She wont be able to do anything," Pansy smirked at Hermione and started walking off.

"Miss Parkinson. What gives you the right to be out of bed at this time?" came the deputy headmistress' voice. Pansy froze as McGonagall caught up to them.

"I…was…I…"

"Detention…2 weeks worth I think. Oh and an extra week for the name-calling. Bed Now!" Pansy walked away fuming. A red beam of light followed her to show that she had been caught if another teacher, prefect or Draco should come across her. McGonagall smiled at Hermione.

"Well done Miss Granger. I think you ought to head off to bed now. Same time tomorrow night?"

"Of course Professor. Goodnight," and Hermione headed for the Entrance Hall where she knew Draco would be waiting for her. He was and they walked down to the Head's hut together. Once safely inside, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Long night huh?" he asked returning the kiss. Hermione nodded and sat down on the maroon sofa. Dumbledore had done a very good job setting up their hut. They had a small but comfortable 'lounge room' which had two sofa's, one green, the other maroon. The bedrooms were quite nice as well. Each had a double bed with the doona's the colours that represented their houses. They shared a bathroom that had a shower and a bath in it. The toilet was in a separate room. There were also two desks for them to study at. It was simple but Hermione and Draco felt like it was home. They had added their own little touches to it. Hermione had asked for a bookcase so they didn't have to go to the Library too much and there were a few pictures on the walls. Some were of Hermione's parents and some of Draco's mother. He had told Hermione that to him his father was as good as dead. They had many a conversation about his family and Hermione had found out that his mother Narcissa Malfoy had been forced into the marriage and had told Draco on several occasions that he was the only good thing to have come out of it.

"Catch any students tonight?" Draco asked as Hermione lied down in his lap.

"Yeah one," she answered yawning.

"Who?"

"Pansy Parkinson…she got 3 weeks detention off McGonagall." Hermione laughed as she said this.

"I thought a student only got 2 weeks for being out of bed. Why'd she get 3?"

"She called me a Mudblood."

"That bitch. Glad McGonagall gave her the extra week then."

Hermione smiled up at him. Her feelings for Draco were growing and she knew that she was falling in love with him. They had been together for 2 months now and life couldn't have been better for her. She was friends with Harry and Ginny again and although she hadn't talked to Ron since he spoke to her at the Entrance Hall steps she didn't mind. They weren't fighting and that was the one thing she had become sick of…his constant bitching about the way she was. At least Harry, Ginny and Draco liked her for who she was and they didn't expect her to change for anyone.

The next morning Hermione awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She slowly got out of bed and just as she put her dressing gown around her Draco walked in.

"Oh I thought you'd still be asleep," he said bringing with him a tray of bacon, eggs toast and orange juice.

"I only just woke up. I could smell the bacon and eggs…are you bringing me breakfast in bed?" she asked him with a smile.

"Well I was but you're already up," Draco looked a little disappointed. Hermione grinned at him. He had tried to do something romantic for her and she'd ruined his plans.

"Well…I'll just get back in bed then." And she took her dressing gown off and slipped back under the covers of her bed. Draco smiled at her and took the tray over to her bed and placed it carefully on her lap. There was two of everything. Draco was going to have his breakfast with her. Hermione thanked him and began eating. It was the most delicious meal she had ever had and she was used to having bacon and eggs for breakfast.

"This is so yum…have you done something with it to make it taste different?" She asked him sipping at her orange juice. Draco shook his head. Hermione just continued eating. Once they had finished, Draco made the plates disappear with a quick flick of his wand.

"I'll let you get dressed I guess." He said and walked out of Hermione's room. He had something to tell her and he wasn't quite sure how she would react. They had only been together for two months but he couldn't help the way he felt. He knew that Hermione was his soul mate. Hermione came out of her bedroom dressed in light blue hipster jeans and a long sleeve fitted shirt that showed of her curves. She beamed at Draco and he smiled back patting the seat next to him. Hermione sat down and leaned in for a kiss. It was full of fire and passion. They pulled apart both breathless.

"I…have something to tell you Hermione," Draco started his face changing to that of someone serious.

"Have I done something?" Hermione asked worriedly. Draco laughed.

"How could you do anything wrong?" he pulled her close to him. "I just wanted to tell you that…I love you," Hermione looked up at him shocked. She had not expected this and she didn't feel the same way. She had very strong feelings for him but she was not in love with him.

"Draco I…you love me?"

"Yes…I know you might think it's to soon to love you but I feel like you're my soul mate. I can't imagine my life without you Hermione. You don't have to love me back…I could never push you into saying that. I just had to tell you how I felt. So we both know."

"Draco, I'm sorry, I can't tell you I love you because I don't. I have very strong feelings for you and I appreciate you telling me yours."

"Hey…that's fine. You'll love me when your ready…I hope."

Hermione looked at him blushing. She didn't know what to say. Draco smiled a reassuring smile and Hermione knew that he didn't care that she wasn't in love with him. That had made her feel a whole lot better. Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the day organising Hogsmeade trips and realising that Christmas was only 2 weeks away they decided to make the first Hogsmeade trip the next weekend.

"Well I better tell Dumbledore to make sure its ok…you know considering where You Know Who is hiding," Hermione told Draco with a rather glum look on her face. She hadn't talked to Draco about her true identity. It seemed to him that she was putting it out of her mind completely. It sure didn't seem like it was bothering her and Draco realised that this was the only time since she found out that it looked like it bothered her.

"Do you want me to come?" Draco asked concern obvious in his voice.

"No…I need to speak with Dumbledore alone," Hermione told him before giving him a kiss. She left the hut and headed for the castle. Along the way her mind wandered to the parents she never knew. She didn't even know their names. This was one thing she wanted to ask Dumbledore. Hermione looked up suddenly. She hadn't even been paying attention to where she was going and already she had reached the Headmasters office. She muttered the password and the gargoyle sprang to life. She headed up the spiral steps and knocked on Dumbledore's office door. "Come in" came his voice. Hermione entered. She sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk and smiled a little at her Headmaster.

"Miss Granger, and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well, Draco and I have just realised how close Christmas is so we were thinking that maybe we should have a trip to Hogsmeade soon…like next Saturday but I was worried that you might not want the students to go to Hogsmeade."

Hermione put her head down. She was scared to think of what might happen while Hogwarts students were in the wizarding village.

"Miss Granger. Lord Voldemort will not touch any student from my school. He has a plan and to make that happen he needs to lie low. We will make sure the students do not go near the Shrieking Shack. If any student is found near it they will have a month's detention." Dumbledore smiled kindly at Hermione. He knew there was another reason for Hermione being here. He would let her tell him though and he knew she would.

"Yes sir…how will we keep them away?" Hermione asked.

"I have informed the teacher's I trust most that Lord Voldemort is nearby. They do not know his exact location but I will tell them to keep the students on the main street only. They are not to go past the Hogs Head. I will trust that you and Mr Malfoy will also keep the students away." Dumbledore told her. Hermione nodded. She had one more thing to ask Dumbledore although she wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"Is their anything else you wish to discuss with me?" He asked kindly.

"Well…I was wondering if you could tell me…what my parents…my real parents names are." She asked tears in her eyes.

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment. He had been thinking about this day for a while and he knew he would have to tell her but how would she react?

"Miss Granger. Along with the true identity of your parents you also gain a Grandfather. He is a professor at this school." Hermione's mouth dropped. Dumbledore had expected this and continued before Hermione could protest. "Your real Father's name was Alec Stone. Your real mothers name was Annette Stone. Her maiden name was Dumbledore. She was my daughter." Dumbledore said with a sad smile. Hermione looked at him in shock. She couldn't talk even if she wanted to. Her headmaster was her Grandfather. He had known this her whole life and the whole time she had been at Hogwarts. How could he have kept this from her?

**A/N: What do you think of that? I needed a twist and it came to me in the form of Dumbledore being Hermione's grandfather. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! **


	8. A love Known

**A/N: Hey well I know I only updated today...I have finished typing this story so the quicker it gets updated the happier you'll all be. I know Dumbledore died in the sixth book...I just wanted to keep his memory going a little longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot…everything else aint mine.**

_**Chapter 8: A love known.**_

Hermione didn't know what to do. She just sat in Dumbledore's office in shock. Dumbledore was looking at her trying to figure out whether she hated him or not. He had just told her he was her Grandfather and for the last 5 minutes Hermione had just sat there with her mouth open.

"Miss Granger…Hermione…are you ok?" Dumbledore asked carefully.

"You're my…you…we…oh my god…why didn't you tell me?" she said with a little force.

"I'm sorry Hermione…I had my reasons…if you had known Voldemort would have found out. Please forgive me. I had to wait until the right time. Until you asked your parents names."

Hermione continued to look at Dumbledore. A million thoughts running through her head.

"What about Harry? You treated him like a grandson. Why?"

"Harry needed affection. He was brought up without it, whereas you had loving parents. Without affection Harry would not be where he is today."

"But those loving 'parents' were fake. Yeah they may have loved me and all but it was all bullshit," Hermione said angrily, not even realising she had swore. Dumbledore didn't say anything though as he knew Hermione was angry. He would be angry to but he also knew that in time Hermione would come to realise that he had done this all to protect her.

"Can I leave? I just can't handle this…I'm going anyway," Hermione couldn't even think straight. She stood up and left Dumbledore's office without waiting for his reply. She ran all the way down to the hut where Draco was waiting for her sitting on the lounge. He stood up at her arrival and let her hug him tightly as she cried out her pain and anger.

"He's… m-my grandfather!" sobbed Hermione angrily.

"Who? Voldemort?" asked Draco frowning.

"No…Dumbledore!" she buried her head in Draco's chest and he stoked her hair trying to comfort her. He didn't know what to say so he continued to comfort her without words. He led her over to the lounge and sat her down. She looked at him her face streaked with tears.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me… do you know that?"

Draco smiled, "No… but it is nice to know."

Hermione smiled and let him wipe her tears away. She turned her head a little so she could kiss his fingers. Draco sighed and turned his hand to tilt Hermione's face up to his. She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. Draco slid his arm down the side of her body and brought her closer, igniting the kiss into a passionate one full of lust mixed with strong love.

A few days later Hermione was heading for Dumbledore's office. She had been thinking about what he had said and realised that Dumbledore had not told her she was his Granddaughter because he had been trying to protect her. She knocked on his office door and he called out for her to come in. She entered and Dumbledore smiled at her as she sat down.

"I thought I wouldn't see you for a month or two," Dumbledore said trying to make Hermione feel comfortable.

Hermione just nodded and began talking civilly, "I know you did what you did to protect me. But… I was wondering something else?"

Dumbledore nodded, telling her to go ahead.

"Can we spend…Christmas together? I'd like to get to know you as a Grandfather and maybe... maybe you could tell me about my parents?"

Hermione looked at him hopefully and was pleased to see Dumbledore smile warmly at her.

"That would be wonderful Hermione. I would be delighted."

Hermione grinned and ran around the table to embrace her Grandfather into a hug.

"Thankyou… Grandad." She said letting go. Dumbledore smiled at her and she grinned back.

"Would you like Mr Malfoy to join us? I know that your relationship is going strong. He's a very good young man. Very well chosen I must say."

"I was hoping it could just be me and you. He will understand my reasons."

"Whatever you wish Hermione. I will inform you in a few weeks where we are going to be staying." Hermione nodded and smiled. She had things to do, like tell Harry and Ginny.

"Grandad…can I tell Harry and Ginny…that you're my Grandfather?"

"Of course. It is your choice who knows and who doesn't."

"Do any of the teachers know?"

"Only Professor McGonagall. I tell her everything…she will be joining us for Christmas. If that is ok with you of course."

"I guess…"

"Or perhaps you would like it to be just us?"

"No, no! I would love Professor McGonagall to join us. It would be nice to get to know her without it being so formal."

"I have something for you," said Dumbledore pulling open his desk draw. He pulled out an oak picture frame and handed it to Hermione. In it were two people, a lady with brown curly hair with Dumbledore's blue eyes. Beside her was a man with short blondish – light brown hair with brown eyes.

Hermione looked at it with tears in her eyes, "M-my parents?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Just before your mother fell pregnant with you."

Hermione smiled at Dumbledore…her love for him as a Grandfather growing strong. She would finally be able to find out about her real family. She had a Grandfather who she knew loved her and she was grateful in a way that the man was Dumbledore.

"Thankyou Grandad…it is ok to call you that isn't it?"

"Of course…although I think the students will be a little apprehensive if you call me that while around the school. That is why I must ask you to call me Grandad when it is just yourself, myself and those who know the truth."

"Sure…Only Draco knows so far. Does Professor McGonagall know?"

"Yes. I tell her everything as I have already told you"

"Oh yeah right. Well I'm going to go. I need to talk to Harry and Ginny. They deserve to know what's going on."

"A wise choice indeed. Remember that you are welcome in my office anytime. You are my granddaughter after all."

Hermione smiled and gave her newfound grandfather another hug. She left his office with a smile and headed for the Gryffindor common room. Luck was with her as Harry and Ginny were in there. They looked up and smiled at Hermione as she walked over to them.

"Hey Mione…How are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh fine…you know…Head Girl duties and all that are stressful along with my studies." She smiled and sat down next to them. "I need to tell you guys something but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Shall we go down to the Head's Hut?" she asked them.

"Sure…we both want to see what kind of place Dumbledore has set up for you. Will umm Malfoy be there?"

"Yeah but…well I'll explain on the way ok? I don't want people listening in" she jerked her head towards a group of second years who thought the lives of two 7th years and a 6th year student were more interesting than their own. Harry, Hermione and Ginny stood up and left the common room. Nobody spoke until they were out of the castle and away from eavesdroppers.

"Listen…what I'm about to tell you…I don't think you'll approve. Just know that I know what I'm doing ok?" Hermione told them. They looked at her curiously but said nothing. Hermione continued. "Well…I have a boyfriend…Its Draco." She told them quietly.

"Glad you told us…we were wondering when you would." Said Harry with a small laugh. Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"You knew? The both of you knew?" she asked stunned.

"Mione how could we not? You two give each other looks across the Great Hall everyday…someone was bound to notice. I think Harry and I are the only ones who have figured it out though." Ginny told her. Hermione blushed a little.

"So you don't mind?"

"Its your choice Mione. Besides if you can trust him…I guess we can to." Harry said putting a friendly arm around her shoulder. Ginny smiled at her boyfriend and best friend. Finally everything was working out for Hermione. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Harry and Ginny giving each other lustful looks occasionally. Hermione smiled at them and was glad they were together because they were a wonderful couple. They reached the hut and Hermione walked in first. She tossed her Head Girl badge to Ginny and called out to Draco.

"Draco…can I borrow you Head boy badge to let Harry in?" she called. He walked up to her and frowned. Shrugging his shoulders he removed his badge and Hermione tossed it to Harry who followed Ginny in. Harry passed Draco's badge back to him and followed Hermione and Ginny over to the two sofas. The four sat down, Hermione and Draco on one and Harry and Ginny on the other.

"So else is it you want to tell us Mione?" Harry asked after a few seconds silence.

"Well when you ran out of Dumbledore's office that night he told you what to do with the sleeping draught…he also told me the reason I was there and its not just to help you either."

Harry looked at her wondering what on earth she was talking about. Hermione continued talking.

"Well…my real name is not Hermione Granger…its Harmony Stone. I am a pureblood witch. My real parents were murdered by Voldemort" tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she told Harry and Ginny this. They looked at her in shock. The one person who they thought had not been affected by Lord Voldemort's cruelty had lost both her parents as well as her identity.

"Mione…we…oh my god" Harry rushed to her and crouched down at her feet as tears started falling down Hermione's cheeks. How could they have been so insensitive? Ginny had of course known this and couldn't understand what Hermione wanted to tell her again for. Unless there was something else.

"Mione…you told me this already…is there anything else going on?" Harry looked at Ginny as she said this but didn't mention the fact that his girlfriend had known. Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up at Ginny.

"Yes there is something else…Dumbledore…he's my Grandfather"

"WHAT?" Harry and Ginny cried in unison.

"He told me a few days ago…he was my mother's father" Hermione said quietly. She was unsure how her friends would handle this news but she knew she had to tell them. They deserved to know everything. "There is more…Lord Voldemort killed my parents because they sent me to live with the Grangers. He wants me for his wife and to give him an heir. Harry you have to kill him. Please…for me and for everyone in the magical community."

"Mione…I will. Not just for you and the magical community but because he also murdered my parents as well" Harry told her. He was shocked at the fact that Dumbledore was Hermione's grandfather but in a way he had known something was going on because Dumbledore was always asking him if Hermione was ok and how she was coping at school. Little things that wouldn't make the fact that he was Hermione's grandfather, obvious. It was only now that he realised why.

"How do you feel about Dumbledore keeping this from you for so long?" Ginny asked

"I was angry at first but I realize now that he did it to protect me from Voldemort" Hermione told her. Draco placed his arm around Hermione to comfort her as she started crying again. All the stress from being told she was in fact someone else had finally gotten to her and she sobbed into his chest while Harry and Ginny looked on awkwardly. Hermione stopped crying and her breathing returned too normal.

"You can't tell anyone…not even Ron. Dumbledore doesn't want the whole school too know about it" Hermione told them suddenly serious. Both nodded and the four of them decided to go for a walk around the lake to just relax. The other students would be in the Great Hall as it was lunch but nobody felt like eating and Harry and Ginny thought it best to stay with Hermione and cheer her up. Harry held hands with Ginny and Hermione and Draco walked either side of them, so if a student came out people would think they were talking to prefects and organising things within the school. Hermione pushed all her thoughts away and enjoyed the time she was spending with Harry and Ginny. Harry and Draco…who were getting along for Hermione's sake were talking about Quidditch and Hermione and Ginny were talking about clothes and make up. Everyday teenage things.

Hermione and Draco headed back to there hut. It was almost dinnertime and Hermione wanted to have a shower. She walked into her room and Draco followed. She turned to face him and suddenly realized how she felt about him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away looking into his big grey eyes.

"You know what Draco…I realized something just then"

"What is it Mione?" He asked leading her over to the bed and pulling her onto his lap.

"I'm in love with you," she said smiling.

"Your…you are?"

"Yep…you're my world Draco. I can't imagine what this year would be like without you. I'm glad I got to know the real you."

"I love you as well Hermione." Draco leaned up and locked his lips with Hermione's. The kiss was full of passion. Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's hair and she pushed him back onto her bed. He looked up at her in surprise and smiled when he saw a devilish look on her face.

"How about we make our love known. To us?" she suggested as she started unbuttoning his t-shirt.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked knowing what Hermione was about to do was a big thing for her.

"Of course I'm sure. I love you more than anything Draco and I want to do this"

Draco smiled and Hermione started unbuttoning her blouse…


	9. Taken

**A/N: Hey again. Hope everyone still likes this story. I know that Hermione and Draco are moving fast but love does funny things to people so yeah. Thanks for all your reviews and now onto the next chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot…**

_**Chapter 9: Taken. **_

It was a week before Christmas. Hogwarts was sporting its usual Christmas decorations and Hermione felt as though she would have the best Christmas ever this year. She walked to her cupboard and picked out an outfit for the trip to Hogsmeade. School had ended on Friday and those students who were staying at the castle for Christmas were going to do there Christmas shopping. Those students going home for Christmas were leaving and The Entrance Hall was packed with student's trunks and people saying goodbye to their friends. The carriages arrived and everyone who was leaving heaved their trunks over to them and got in. Once they were all gone Hermione and Draco left their hut and walked up to the castle to get everyone ready to go to Hogsmeade. A few 2nd year students tried to go but Hermione sent them back to their dormitories. Once Filch had ticked everyone's names off, Hermione found Harry and Ginny while Draco went with a few Slytherin's. Ron was not talking to Hermione but tagged along with them anyway. They walked down the familiar path towards Hogsmeade and when they arrived they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer before doing there Christmas shopping. When they sat down at a spare table, Hermione turned to Ron and spoke to him.

"Listen Ron it's nearly Christmas…don't you think we should just forget about what happened?" she asked him.

"Why? You hurt me and you lied to me. Why should I talk to you when you lie to me?" Ron glared at her.

"I only lied to you because I didn't want to ruin your friendship with Harry. You two were friends before I was a friend with either of you. I was respecting that friendship."

"Yeah well you still hurt me. I loved you and you completely blew me off you didn't even give me a chance."

"I'm sorry Ron. I never meant to hurt you. I think you would hate me even more if I went out with you and didn't have feelings for you. Am I right?"

"Well…yeah I guess. Ok Hermione we can be friends. I'm over you now anyway…I like someone else."

"Who? Anyone we know?"

"A girl from Ravenclaw. She's in our year. Her name's Amanda Nichols."

"I know her…good choice bro…she's really nice," Ginny said smiling. Ron blushed and they all laughed. Finally things were back to normal. They finished up their drinks and paid Rosmerta and headed out into the cold street. Ron and Harry left the two girls saying they wanted to buy their presents so Hermione and Ginny decided to go into a little jewellery shop two stores down from The Three Broomsticks. Hermione wanted to get Draco's present from there. The girls looked around at all the jewellery and finally Hermione found what she was looking for. It was a silver ring with two snakes entwined around a little blue stone. She got the shop owner to engrave it and then paid him 8 galleons and 10 sickles. The shop owner put the ring into a little box and tied it up with green and silver ribbon. Hermione thanked him and her and Ginny left the store. Now it was Ginny's turn to get something for Harry.

"What should I get him?" she asked Hermione a little panicked.

"Something to do with quidditch…how about a snitch?" Hermione suggested as the walked past a Quidditch supplies store.

"That's a good idea but I don't think I can afford that," Ginny told her quietly, clearly embarrassed at the fact she couldn't afford to get something nice for her boyfriend.

"I'll lend you the money and you can pay me back…when you can afford to ok. No arguing," Hermione handed Ginny 6 galleons and Ginny hugged her friend.

"Thanks Mione…Harry's going to be so happy." Ginny smiled and they went into the shop and over to the counter. Ginny got a snitch and with the left over money they went back over to the jewellery store so she could get it engraved. Once that was done they finished the rest of their Christmas shopping and met up with Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks for another butterbeer before heading back up to the school. Hermione said goodbye to them and headed to the Heads hut. She had just finished hiding her presents when Draco walked in looking annoyed.

"Baby what is it?" she asked him as he sat down heavily on the sofa.

"I was just at the shrieking shack. Mione there going to take you before Christmas…I don't know how to stop them." He told her looking desperately into her eyes for answers he knew weren't there. How could he stop the Dark Lord's plans? All they could do was tell Dumbledore but even then they couldn't stop him.

"It's ok. Lets go tell my grandfather. He'll know what to do." Hermione said keeping calm but on the inside she was shaking with fear for she knew it was inevitable. Draco and Hermione headed up to Dumbledore's office. Inside Hermione's head…for some strange reason she thought the word 'Aurelian' as they reached the stone gargoyle and as she said the word the gargoyle sprang to life and they headed up the spiral staircase. Dumbledore's office door was open and he looked up from his desk as he heard their footsteps.

"I see my granddaughter has been told the knew password. When I say told I don't mean by a teacher either," he said with amusement. Hermione and Draco took a seat and began telling Dumbledore what Draco had heard.

"Do not panic. I will figure out something to do and you will be safe. I promise you that." He told Hermione. They knew he had to think about it and left almost as soon as they got there. Dumbledore sat at his desk troubled. He didn't know what to do but knew Harry needed to help him.

A few days later Hermione was walking up to the castle for lunch. Draco had to go to another Death Eater meeting and Hermione was worried about him. Just as she reached the castle steps, Pansy Parkinson came out from behind a bush.

"Well, well…look who it is…Harmony Stone," she grinned with pleasure.

Hermione looked at her full of fear. She knew at that moment Pansy was the one who would be doing Voldemort's dirty work. She didn't let Pansy know how scared she was.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"The Dark Lord has given me a task which I am only too happy to do. You will be coming with me whether you like it or not…IMPERIUS" Pansy yelled and a weird feeling came over Hermione. She looked at Pansy.

"Walk with me now," Pansy told her. Hermione obeyed and Pansy led her towards the school gates. They headed through Hogsmeade, Pansy was keeping Hermione hidden in the shadows and they headed up to the shrieking shack. Two Death Eaters greeted Pansy at the door and she pulled her hood over her face. Once they were safely in the Shrieking Shack Pansy lifted the Forbidden Curse off Hermione who's hands had been bound magically. Once she realized where she was Hermione screamed. Draco heard her screams and knew his beloved girlfriend had been tricked. He was powerless and watched as they brought her into the room. The other Death Eaters laughed as one of them silenced Hermione's screams with a charm. They led her over to the left of the room and into another room. This one was much smaller and there was a bed in the centre. There wasn't anything else in the room and Hermione knew why she was here. She tried to call out for help but the Death Eaters had put a silencing charm on her. They laughed at her as her lips moved and her face filled with fear. They pushed her onto the bed and on of them tied her hands and legs to it with a flick of his wand. They walked out of the room and locked the door magically. Hermione cried. She was trapped with nobody to help her and nobody knew she was there. Only Draco knew and she wasn't sure if he was even there. She listened carefully as someone spoke outside the door.

"Master she is here. We have her tied to the bed as you requested. Have you found out who the traitor is yet?" one of the Death Eaters asked bowing as Lord Voldemort walked into the room.

"No Lucius…I have not found out who it is. I may remind you all that when I do the one who has betrayed me will die along with their family." Voldemort told them in an evil tone. "We must move quickly now and get Harmony back to the school before anyone realises she is missing. I will put a memory charm on her when I have finished." He laughed and sent the Death Eaters away. He opened up the door and walked into where Hermione was. She looked at him tears falling down her face.

"Harmony Stone…what a pleasure this is to meet you. My future wife…bearer of my heir." He said in a slimy tone. Hermione couldn't speak and Voldemort lifted the silencing charm.

"Get away from me…I will not be your wife or have your child," she screamed. Voldemort let out a high-pitched laugh and climbed on top of Hermione silencing her once more. He only had to do it once and he knew she would be pregnant with his child.

After he had done what he needed to do he called out to Pansy.

"Take Harmony back to the school. We will be leaving here tonight as the deed is done. Make sure you erase her memory or there will be trouble," he snarled and Pansy bowed to him before putting the Imperius curse upon her once again. Hermione obeyed every command Pansy gave her and when they reached the school the sun had completely gone down. Pansy took Hermione back to the castle doors and hid in the bush.

"Obliviate," she whispered before lifting the Imperius curse. As the curse was lifted Hermione fell to the ground crying in pain. Her stomach cramped and just when she thought she was going to pass out Harry and Ginny ran over to her.

"Mione what's wrong?" Ginny asked pulling Hermione up.

"I…oh it hurts…" she cried clutching her stomach. Harry helped Ginny hold her upright.

"Harry go and get Pomfrey…I don't think Hermione can walk that far." Ginny told him and he ran off to get the school nurse. He ran into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to him.

"What is it Potter?" she asked leading him to a seat.

"Hermione…needs help…quickly," Harry panted pulling himself out of

Pomfrey's grip. He turned back towards the door and ran back out of the castle with Madam Pomfrey running fast behind him. They reached the steps as Hermione fainted. Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and Hermione floated into the air. Pomfrey guided her to the hospital wing and Harry and Ginny followed.

"Go and get the Headmaster at once," she told them and they ran up to his office. Neither Harry nor Ginny knew the password for Dumbledore's office so they ran to McGonagall's office instead. They didn't bother knocking and McGonagall looked up at them in shock.

"What are you two doing just barging in like that?" she snapped at them. Harry and Ginny both started babbling and McGonagall held a hand up to silence them.

"One at a time please"

"Professor its Hermione…we need Dumbledore immediately but we don't know the password to his office."

"What has happened to Miss Granger? Come quickly we can walk and talk" They left her office and headed up to the headmaster's office at a quick pace.

"She collapsed on the stairs. She was meant to meet us for lunch but she didn't turn up. We were a little worried but we thought she might have forgotten, then we were going to see her at the hut but we found her doubled over in pain on the front steps. She fainted just as Harry arrived with Madam Pomfrey." Ginny told her. McGonagall looked at them fear present in her normally cold eyes. Harry and Ginny didn't say anything and neither did McGonagall. They reached Dumbledore's office and McGonagall muttered the password. They ran up the spiral stairs and McGonagall barged in. Dumbledore looked up and smiled at her but the smile quickly faded from his face when he saw her expression.

"He got her didn't he?" was all he said and then quickly got up, "Is she here? At Hogwarts?" he asked as they descended the steps.

"She is in the hospital wing Albus. We must hurry."

Harry, Ginny, McGonagall and Dumbledore ran to the hospital wing. They hurried over to the only bed that was occupied and Dumbledore rushed to his unconscious granddaughters side.

"Hermione" he whispered looking scared. Her eyes flickered open and she looked at Dumbledore.

"Grandad…what happened?" she asked weakly.

"I don't know…what do you remember?"

"I remember heading up the stairs. I was meeting Harry and Ginny for lunch…then everything went dark and I had these pains in my stomach…now I'm here" she whispered. Tears forming in her eyes, "What time is it?"

Harry glanced at his watch, "Nearly 7pm… why?"

"What? The last time I checked it was 12:30pm. I was coming to meet you guys for lunch."

"Harry, could you please send for Draco?" asked Dumbledore calmly, "I need to speak with him, tell him Hermione is back."

"But I can't get into the hut…" Harry trailed off as Hermione tossed him her badge. He caught it one handed and ran out of the hospital wing.

**A/N: I hope you don't hate me for what happened to Hermione. I know she would probably be able to fight of the Imperius curse but well it wouldn't be a good story if I didn't have that part in it so it's there and staying! LOL. Anyways please review.**


	10. Hermione's Nightmare

**A/N: I am putting up three chapters today because I really want to get this story on here. There is a sequel to this story but you have to wait a little while until I decide what is going to happen exactly. **

**DISCLAIMER: As you already know I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter 10: Hermione's nightmare.**_

Draco Malfoy was pacing the hut he shared with Hermione. He was waiting for her to return and was starting to get worried. It was almost 7 and Pansy should have bought her back to the castle by now. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he heard the hut door open. He looked over towards it and was rather shocked to see Harry Potter standing there.

"How the hell did you get in here?" he asked coldly.

"Its Hermione…she's…something is wrong with her. Dumbledore wants you now!" Harry told him in one breath before turning his back on him and running back up to the castle. Draco grabbed his jacket and followed Harry, his mind racing. They reached the hospital wing and burst through the doors. Draco rushed over to Hermione who smiled at him weakly before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"What happened to her?" he turned to Dumbledore and gave him a piercing stare.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Hermione has lost 6 and half hours. Would you care to tell me what happened to my granddaughter?" Dumbledore asked him politely as they sat down on chairs that the headmaster had conjured up. Draco looked from Dumbledore to the rest of the people in the room. He clearly didn't want them there and Dumbledore asked them to kindly wait outside until they had finished.

"Now…you may speak."

"He got her sir…it was Pansy who did it. She put the Imperius curse on her. I didn't even know that she was a Death Eater until tonight. He did…he made her…she's pregnant with is filthy heir and there is no way for her to get out of it. Magic will not kill the evil being now growing inside of her and no muggle doctor would be able to help either." Draco said quietly. He was so worried for Hermione and angry that he had just stood there and done nothing. He told Dumbledore this and the headmaster dismissed his anger.

"If you had tried to do anything you would have been killed. We cannot afford to have you killed and Hermione is safe now. I will make sure no more harm can come to her. If I know Lord Voldemort, which I do, he will not try to come near her until the child is born. That is when he will take her as his wife. We have nine months to prepare ourselves for the Great Battle. I am giving you a task. You must tell Hermione what has happened to her. She has had her memory erased and when you explain what happened her memory will return in full and she will need your support. She will understand your reasons for not stepping in because no matter what she would not want to loose you." Dumbledore explained to him. Draco looked at the headmaster thinking about what he had just told him. He nodded his head showing Dumbledore that he would do as he was asked. Dumbledore smiled and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. He didn't say anything but stood and left the hospital wing.

"I would like for you to both go and have dinner. Hermione needs her rest. She is weak and I am afraid too much interaction will make her upset. She will explain what has happened when she is ready." Dumbledore told Harry and Ginny. The nodded and walked off towards the Great Hall.

"Albus what has happened to her?" McGonagall asked as soon as the two students were out of earshot.

"Voldemort has done what he planned to do. Hermione is pregnant with his heir. We must do everything in our power to make sure she stays safe. Pansy Parkinson is a Death Eater. We must keep a close eye on her from now on." Dumbledore told the deputy headmistress. McGonagall looked at him wide eyed. She nodded at him and they walked off to the Great Hall in silence.

Draco pulled his chair closer to Hermione and placed his hand in hers. She was sleeping but as soon as he touched her hand she woke up.

"Draco…I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Mione you have nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one saying sorry to you."

"What…why? What did you do?"

"Are you strong enough to hear this Hermione? Because I know what happened to you and your grandfather told me that I should be the one to tell you."

"Just tell me…I can't stand not knowing where I was for almost 7 hours." She said to him while pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"Ok Mione. This…Let me just say that I'll be here for you if you want me to." He told her what happened and Hermione's memory returned full blast just like Dumbledore had told him. She started crying and wrapped her arms around Draco. She sobbed until she had no tears left. She pulled away from Draco and wiped her eyes.

"I don't hate you for not stopping him Draco. If you had tried I would have lost you and I couldn't handle that on top of this" she reassured him after a few minutes of silence.

"Hermione I will help you through this I promise" Draco placed a hand on Hermione's leg but she pushed it off. He looked at her startled.

"I'm sorry Draco. I just that…I…" Hermione started crying again.

"It's ok Hermione I understand," he said kindly, "I'm going to have some dinner ok. I'll come back if you want?"

"C-can I have some time alone? Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine. I have to make a start on my potions assignment anyway" Draco stood and left heading off to the Great Hall. His mind was racing. Voldemort had ruined Hermione. She would never be the same again.

After dinner Draco headed off towards the Head's living quarters. On the way down there, Pansy Parkinson jumped out from behind a bush.

"The Dark Lord asked me to tell you something." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"He wants you make sure Harmony Stone is kept safe."

"Safe from what?" He asked trying not to sound angry.

"Dumbledore of course. He also wants you to do something else. He wants you to seduce Harmony."

"What? Why?"

"So that she thinks the baby is yours of course. She'll freak out if all of a sudden she is pregnant. He says she was a virgin when he…you know."

"The Dark Lord wants me to sleep with his future wife?"

"Yes, to make her believe she's carrying your child. How else is he meant to get away with it?" Pansy looked at him a little annoyed.

"Fine. Whatever. Look I'm going. I've got an assignment." He walked off leaving Pansy standing there a little hurt and then she stormed off back to the castle. Draco's mood had been quite different to what she had expected. Draco reached his hut and headed straight for the shower. He let the water run over his body relaxing him. He turned the water off, got into his p.j's and hopped into bed. He went to sleep almost instantly. Before he had fully drifted into a nice slumber he made up his mind not to mention his encounter with Pansy. It would only make everything worse for her.

Hermione on the other hand was lying awake in the hospital wing, wide-awake. The images of what happened earlier that day were fresh in her mind. She was exhausted but when she tried to sleep it felt like she was back underneath him.

Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office and walked over to Hermione.

"How are you feeling dear?" she asked as she checked Hermione over.

"I feel ok. Madam Pomfrey would you be able give me something to help me sleep? I'm having nightmares and I just want to sleep." Hermione asked the nurse.

"Sure…I'll be right back" and she walked off towards her office. She came back a few minutes later with a pinkish looking potion. She handed it to Hermione who took it and drank the lot. It tasted like strawberries. She passed the empty vial back to Madam Pomfrey and watched as the nurse flicked her wand to extinguish the lamps and turned towards her office. Hermione was asleep before Madam Pomfrey had shut the door. Hermione slept peacefully.

**A/N: Well Hermione is now pregnant to Voldemort. Pansy Parkinson is a Death Eater…no surprise there of course. Thanks to all my dedicated readers and to anyone else who likes my story! **


	11. Christmas

**A/N: Hey all…nothing to say just straight onto the next chapter. Only 7 more chapters to go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter 11: Christmas.**_

Hermione left the hospital wing the next day. She still felt a little weak. Madam Pomfrey told her that even though her mind hadn't remembered what happened until she was told, her body had been in shock. This had been the reason for her collapse. She had also told Hermione that they would not be able to determine whether or not she was pregnant until her next period was due. Hermione didn't need a test to tell her that she was. She knew that if Voldemort didn't come back for her, and she was certain he wouldn't, she was definitely carrying his evil heir. Hermione headed straight for her living quarter's to have a shower. She hadn't been able to have one last night and she was feeling extremely dirty. As it was only early in the morning, Hermione knew that Draco would still be asleep. Hermione spent almost an hour scrubbing herself in the shower. She had scrubbed herself so much that when she dried herself she winced because of a few small cuts, which she had created. She dressed in baggy pants and a loose black polo shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail.

It was two days until Christmas but Hermione didn't feel like celebrating. She headed out of her room and saw that her boyfriend was walking back into their hut carrying a tray of food. She smiled at him and sat on one of the sofa's drawing her knees up to her chin. Draco put the tray of food on the coffee table and passed Hermione a plate of bacon, eggs and toast and picked up his own as she took hers. They ate in silence. Every now and then Draco would look at Hermione but their eyes never met. Hermione kept her eyes on her food. After they had finished eating, Draco flicked his wand and the plates vanished. They were replaced though with two gold goblets and a jug of ice cold pumpkin juice. Hermione turned to look at Draco.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Last night I let what happened to me get in the way of our relationship."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault ok!" he soothed. Hermione moved closer to him and put a hand on his face.

"I wont let him do that" she smiled before kissing him tenderly. She pulled away smiling and Draco smiled back at her. He was amazed out how strong she was. After all she had been through, Hermione still knew how to truly smile. Draco directed his gaze out the hut window and noticed an owl flying towards them. He got up and opened the window to let it in. The school owl flew in and dropped a letter on Hermione's lap before flying back out again. Hermione opened the letter whilst Draco closed the window. It was from Dumbledore.

_My Darling Granddaughter Hermione,_

_I am terribly sorry for not protecting you from the Dark Lord. I do promise that by the time his heir is born that Lord Voldemort will have been defeated._

_I hope that you will still join Professor McGonagall and myself for Christmas. I would be extremely delighted if you did. Mr Malfoy is still welcome to join us if you like. Christmas will be held in my office. We will be opening presents at 9am. I hope to see you both there._

_Love your Grandfather,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione smiled as she folded the letter up and slipped it into her pocket. She looked at Draco.

"Before everything happened I was going to spend Christmas alone with my Grandfather and Professor McGonagall. Now, if you want to of course, I would like it if you could join us? Grandpa says its ok." She asked him. He smiled at her.

"If it means being with you…absolutely." He walked over to her and pulled her up engulfing her in a hug. Hermione held on tight and despite everything that had happened, she felt extremely happy.

Hermione woke at 7:30am Christmas morning. She and Draco had spent Christmas Eve with Harry and Ginny, Ron had decided to go home for Christmas, and they had hung out in the hut almost the whole day. They laughed and joked, ate toasted marshmallows and drank hot chocolate. Draco and Harry, much to Hermione's pleasure, had formed a friendship. Although they still held a lot of resentment towards each other, they had decided, not for Hermione but for themselves, to put aside there past and try to become friends.

Hermione walked over to her cupboard and started pulling out clothes. She wanted to look nice for her first Christmas with her Grandfather. She chose a pair of light blue hipster jeans and a mauve long sleeved fitted shirt. She also pulled out a dark blue denim jacket. She hopped in the shower once she had packed away the unused clothes. She pulled on her towel-like robe and wrapped her wet hair in a towel as well. She walked over to her basin to brush her teeth. She decided to wear a little make-up consisting of some light blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and black mascara. She also applied some lipgloss before dressing and brushing her hair. It was 8:15 when she exited the bathroom. She almost skipped into the lounge room and saw that Draco was already in there. He was dressed in a tan pair of cargos with a maroon hooded jumper. Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

"Merry Christmas Draco" she whispered as she pulled away.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He smiled lovingly. They sat on the green sofa cuddling and talking until it was time to head up to the castle. They made their way to Dumbledore's office with four presents each. When they arrived, the stone gargoyle sprang to life and slipped aside to allow them to enter without either of them saying a word. Sharing a puzzled look each, they made there way up the spiral staircase. They could hear Christmas carols playing and Dumbledore's office door was open so they walked in. Dumbledore was pouring four glasses off eggnog but looked up smiling as they arrived.

"Merry Christmas to the both of you" he beamed as he hugged Hermione and shook Draco's hand. He gave Draco a small wink and then handed them both some eggnog which Hermione refused. Professor McGonagall came out from a room at the back of the office and smiled at them both.

"Merry Christmas" she said in an unusually cheery voice. Hermione and Draco both said this back to her. "Shall we open presents then Albus?"

"Why not Minerva." The four walked over to the small Christmas tree and Dumbledore started handing out presents. He handed Hermione hers first and she took it from him. The card told her it was from her Grandfather. She untied the ribbon and unwrapped the rather heavy gift. Once the wrapping paper had been removed it revealed a large, thick book. Hermione turned it over and read the title.

"Hogwarts a History II" she breathed with excitement, "How did you get this?"

"It was a favour from an old friend of mine. The author of the book, Malise Glasgow, has kindly signed it for you."

"Thankyou so much Grandad. This is wonderful." Hermione smiled and hugged her Grandfather. She reached under the tree and pulled out a smaller package. She passed it to him and he unwrapped, noting that it was from Hermione. It was a photo album with carvings on the front. Dumbledore opened up the album. It had pictures of Hermione as a baby and more from throughout her childhood before she had arrived at Hogwarts and a few from the summers between actually being at Hogwarts.

"I hand made the album." Hermione told him.

"It's lovely Hermione. Thankyou." He smiled at her lovingly. They sat there for a moment and then turned to face the other two people present in the room. Hermione looked at her boyfriend who had been talking with McGonagall. He was smiling at her and Dumbledore was handing a gift to McGonagall. Hermione reached under the tree again and produced a small box with a ribbon around it. She handed it to Draco. He smiled as he took it. He untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was the silver ring with snakes entwined around a stone. Draco took it out and put it on the middle finger of his left hand.

"Mione its…I really love it" he smiled as he hugged her. He pulled away a little nervous and reached under the tree for a box very similar to the one Hermione had just given him. He shot a quick look at Dumbledore then turned to focus all his attention on Hermione.

"Hermione…I know we have only been together for a short time but I love you with all my heart and I cannot imagine my life without you." He opened the box and Hermione saw that there was a small gold ring with four diamonds on it, in the box, "I know we are only young so I am not asking you to marry me. I am giving you this ring as a promise of my love for you and in ope that one day when we are old enough…we will get married." He was nervous and his hands were trembling as he slipped the ring onto Hermione's wedding finger. A smile spread across her face and she looked at Draco with tears in her eyes. She flung her arms around Draco and kissed him lightly on the lips. She had completely forgotten where she was until she heard McGonagall's cheerful acceptance of the situation before her. Draco and Hermione both pulled away slightly embarrassed.

They spent the rest of Christmas morning in Dumbledore's office. Around 12:30pm, Dumbledore announced that they would be dining in the Great Hall with the remaining students and that they should head down there as it was about to begin. When they arrived at the Great Hall, Draco walked in before the other three and noticed the house tables had been replaced with two smaller tables, which seated about 25 students per table. The Head Boy and Girl were to sit opposite each other. Dumbledore had made sure they could at least sit near each other during the feast. This way no one would get suspicious.

They ate a traditional feast of roast turkey, ham, chicken, baked potatoes and vegetables. For dessert they had mince pies and chocolate mudcake. After lunch Dumbledore announced that all of them, including the 1st and 2nd years, would be taking a trip to Hogsmeade for a nice warm glass of Butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks. This was a nice trip for everyone and by the time they made there way back up to the castle, it was almost dark. They had a light dinner of chicken and salad and then retired to their respective houses each student exhausted by the days events.

Hermione and Draco left the Great Hall separately but met up outside the castle. They walked down to their living quarters arm in arm, talking about what a wonderful day it had been. There was a warm fire blazing when they arrived and someone; a house-elf no doubt, had placed a bowl of marshmallows and two metal skewers on the coffee table. Hermione smiled at Draco and they sat in front of the fire talking, cuddling and roasting marshmallows. When they had eaten as many marshmallows as they could, Hermione turned to face Draco. She looked up at him with love and slowly closed the gap between them and they shared an extremely passionate kiss. Hermione broke the kiss and with a wicked smile she led Draco to her bedroom…

**A/N: This story is going way better than I thought it would. Thanks to everyone who reads it and likes it and a special thanks to those who actually review! It is those people who keep me going. Oh and everyone else in their own small way:)**


	12. The Truth

**A/N: I know my chapters are short but every writer has their own way and this is mine. Here's chapter 12 anyways. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. Nothing else.**

Chapter 12: The Truth 

New Years came and went. Hermione and Draco invited Harry and Ginny down to their hut and welcomed the New Year with the hope that it would be better than the last. Those students who had gone home for Christmas came back and classes had started the next day.

Hermione knew now that she was pregnant with the most evil wizards child but she didn't think about it. Instead she busied herself with her schoolwork, homework and assignments. Hermione hadn't told Harry and Ginny what had happened the day she collapsed and they knew without asking that it was something horrible. They didn't pressure her into telling them either because they knew she would come to them eventually. Hermione was planning on telling them soon though because they had a right to know.

A week after school went back, Hermione was heading up to the school to have some breakfast when a wave of nausea swept over her. Being half way to the school and her hut she ran behind a bush and threw up. Once she had stopped, Hermione turned and headed back to her living quarters. She felt sick and she was sure as to why. Draco had just walked out of his room and he noticed a pale-faced Hermione walk into the hut. He ran over to her and led her to one of the sofas.

"Mione…what's wrong?" he asked as she sat down. She pushed him away and got back up running to the bathroom for another bout of sickness. Draco sat down on the green sofa and waited for her. 10 minutes passed before Hermione came out ofthe bathroom. She was still pale although a little colour had made its way back to her face. She lieddownonDraco and rested her head his lap. Draco ran his fingers through her hair.

"Feeling better?" he whispered.

"A little. I think I'm going to have to accept what _he's _done to me," she muttered as she closed her eyes

"Mione I'm here for you ok. I wont let that evil son of a bitch hurt you ever again," Draco told her.

"He can't hurt me anymore than what he has" she said, a single tear falling down her cheek. Draco wiped it away and Hermione opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"I might skip classes today. I want to go see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione told him as she sat up. Draco looked at his watch and realized that classes were about to start.

"Ok I'll let our teacher's know. See ya this afternoon" he gave her a quick kiss and left for class. Hermione ran her hand softly over her stomach.

"Your father may be evil but if Harry kills him in time you wont be" she whispered to the child sheknew wasgrowing inside her. She had told Draco she was going to see Madam Pomfrey. She was but she was also using it as an excuse to skip class. She thought people would know she was pregnant if she attended classes anymore and she didn't want to answer their questions. She also wanted to be absolutely positive about her pregnancy, another reason for going to see the nurse. She made her way up to the castle, this time without having to throw up and went to see the nurse. Here her worst fears were confirmed. She asked Madam Pomfrey if she could test her and the nurse had passed her a muggle home pregnancy test, told her to follow the instruction in the box and pointed her in the direction of the hospital wing's girls toilet. Hermione did what the instructions said, waited the required five minutes and, even though she knew it already, was quite shocked when two pink lines appeared on the test telling her she was in fact pregnant. Hermione had walked out of the bathroom and Madam Pomfrey had led her over to a bed where she placed the test on the bedside table. Hermione had asked for some time alone and had cried herself to sleep. Madam Pomfrey had come to check on her and seeing that she was asleep, the nurse had gone off to inform Dumbledore of the recent events. The Headmaster had requested that she go to him as soon as Hermione had come to her to find out whether or not she was pregnant. Madam Pomfrey's heart went out to Hermione. At 17, Hermione's life had been destroyed beyond even those who had family members killed in Voldemort's line of fire.

Hermione woke up some time later. She blinked a few times before taking in her surroundings. She noticed she was still in the hospital wing and for a moment she wondered what she was doing there. Then as quickly as memories could, the reason for her visit came back to her. She didn't start crying again though. Seeing that she was awake, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to the bed where Hermione was sitting.

"Ah…Miss Granger your awake." She smiled warmly.

"How long was I asleep for?" Hermione asked yawning a little.

"Almost 3 hours. Professor Dumbledore came to see you a little while ago."

"Does he want me to go to his office?"

"Oh no. He was just checking on you that's all"

"How did he know I was here?"

Madam Pomfrey looked rather guilty as Hermione asked her this question.

"The Headmaster asked me to ah…inform him when you came to me to find out…well you know. He thought this way might be easier on you. I'm sorry Miss Granger"

"It's ok Madam Pomfrey. How long is it until lunch?"

"About 10 minutes or so. I would like it if you could come back to me in a month's time. Just to give you a check up."

Hermione nodded and left the hospital wing and headed for the Great Hall. She arrived just as the first few students started trickling in. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table just as Harry, Ginny and Ron walked in. They took their seats next to her. Hermione had decided to tell Harry and Ginny about her pregnancy but because Ron was there it would have to wait. Hermione just couldn't bring herself to tell him. She didn't trust him. They talked about normal things instead like how school was going and all the homework they were getting now that Harry, Ron and Hermione were into their last year at Hogwarts. Ginny was worried about being at alone school next year but they all reassured her.

"We'll owl you heaps Gin, and if we can, if Dumbledore lets us, we'll even come visit you as often as we can." Harry told her.

"Yeah but I'll still be here on my own. I mean I have friends in my year but the girls are all immature. They bitch and gossip like the witch weekly."

"Sounds a bit like Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil." Ron said laughing. Ginny's mood lightened a little and she forgot about being alone next year. Hermione was wondering when she'd next get a chance to speak to Harry and Ginny alone when suddenly she got her wish. Professor McGonagall had come over to the Gryffindor table. She walked over to where the four friends were seated.

"Mr Weasley. May I have a word with you please? In regards to your last essay." She looked at him with a very piercing stare. She glanced at Hermione and her expression softened. Ron stood up muttering,

"See ya's later" and followed behind the Transfiguration Professor. Hermione turned to face Harry and Ginny.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she asked them, "Umm…I have something to tell you guys anyway." She told them rather glumly.

"Sure…lets go" The three headed out of the castle and went to their hideout near the quidditch pitch. It was a small section that had been blocked off by a heavy metal gate. Harry had found it in his 5th year and they used it whenever they wanted to be alone to talk. The entrance was concealed by ivory and the door was kept locked by a special charm that no one else knew except Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

Once they were safely inside, Hermione told them what happened the night she collapsed on the front steps. They looked at her in shock as she told them everything.

"And now…I had it confirmed today…I'm pregnant with the filthy bastards child."

"Mione…what can we say? This is…oh my god" Ginny said, feeling sorry for her friend.

"Nothing. Harry, I know this is going to put pressure on you but if you found a way to destroy him, I could raise this child on our side."

"Of course. With your help and Dumbledore's help, we will concur him for sure" Harry tried too sound convincing although he really didn't see how it was possible. Without obtaining all the Horcruxes, Voldemort's soul would continue to be out there. Just like it was before Harry's 4th year. Surely though, after another year, Dumbledore had found more of these Horcruxes. If he had found any, he hadn't told Harry.

They heard the distant sound of a bell ringing and realized it was time to get back to class. Hermione said goodbye to them saying she wasn't going to classes today but she would be there tomorrow. She headed for her hut and was pleased to see that Draco wasn't there. He had Herbology. Hermione had two assignments to do and set to work on her one for Transfiguration. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even notice the sun going down. The only time she looked up was when Draco came back from the castle carrying, yet again, a tray of food for her. Hermione didn't even realize how hungry she was until that moment and ate her dinner rather quickly. Packing up her school things once she had finished eating, Hermione noticed there were ink spots on her clothes. Sighing she made them disappear with a clever little spell. After she had put her notes and books away, Hermione gave her boyfriend a big hug. When she pulled away, Draco stroked her face with one finger.

"God your beautiful" he murmured and putting two fingers under her chin he lifted her mouth towards his and they shared an extremely fiery kiss. Draco traced Hermione's lips with his tongue and she parted them slightly to allow entry. They pulled apart minutes later both rather breathless and sat down on the green sofa.

"How was your day?" Draco asked Hermione as she lay down in his lap.

"Well I went an saw Pomfrey. Its true…I'm pregnant." She grimaced at the thought.

"You mean I'm going to be a dad?" Draco asked her smiling.

"A dad? Draco I-" Draco put a single finger on her lips to silence her.

"Hermione he may be your baby's real father but I'm your boyfriend. If Harry defeats him before you have this child, that'll make me its dad. I want to be there for you. I want to be your support. I thought about it for a while and I want to do it ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I love you Hermione Leah Granger and I want to be your baby's father ok!"

"I…if you're sure. I mean this is a big responsibility. Can you cope with it?"

"For you Mione…I can cope with anything."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. They laughed and joked for a little longer; Draco occasionally ran his hand over Hermione's stomach. At first she had tensed up when he had done this but soon she relaxed and realised he was being serious about what he said to her.

Yawning, Hermione decided to go to bed.

"I'm so tired. I think I might go to bed. Would…would you be able to join me? I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you" Hermione smiled nervously at him.

"Let me brush my teeth and I'll be right there." He replied

Soon Hermione and Draco were asleep in Hermione's bed. Their dreams were pleasant and they both slept peacefully.

**A/N: Thanks all you wonderful people who like this story! God I go on about that alot don't I? Oh well just shows how much I appreciate you all reading this story. I hope you are all still likeing it because there is only 6 chapters left! Then when I have gone through the first couple of chapters for the sequel, which I am yet to name, I will post them. Thanks again.**


	13. Telling Ron

**A/N: Hope your liking my story so far. Not long to go now until you have all read the last chapter…then it's onto the sequel...!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot. Although I reckon it would be awesome to actually own the Harry Potter series!**

_**Chapter 13: Telling Ron.**_

"Bring her to me" hissed a voice from the shadows. A hooded figure bowed to some one and left the room. The person hurried off down the corridor of the dark mansion.

Lord Voldemort had taken up residency in his father's old mansion. It was deserted and falling apart. None of the townsfolk came near the mansion since old Frank Bryce had been found dead and with the same look of fear on his face as was when the three Riddle family member's had been killed.

Pansy Parkinson walked out of the Slytherin Common Room and out of the castle. She made her way to the gates that would lead her out of the school. She had felt her Dark Mark burn slightly and when she was out of the Hogwarts grounds, she pulled her hood over her head and apperated to her master's hideout. She opened her eyes to see a large mansion that was covered in moss. Most of the windows had been boarded up and the roof had some of its tiles missing. She made her way up the dirt path towards the double oak doors. She put her hand on the rusted doorknob and turned it. The door creaked open and Pansy walked in. The foyer was dark and empty. The only light came from upstairs and judging by it flickering quality, it was a fire. Pansy made her way up the rickety stairs and was met at the top by another hooded figure.

"Evening Bellatrix. The Dark Lord has requested to see me. Am I right?"

"Yes. Follow me" Bellatrix walked off towards a door that had a blue flickering light coming from it. She knocked on it and pushed the door open when someone hissed,

"Come in."

"Miss Parkinson is her My Lord." Bellatrix announced Pansy's presence.

"Leave us Lestrange." He hissed without bothering to face her. Bellatrix slipped out of the room but hung around near the door hoping to listen in on what he wanted with Pansy.

Voldemort turned to face Pansy once he had heard the door close. Pansy bowed to her master. He spoke to her in parsletongue.

"I have another task for you." He hissed. Pansy was one of the few Death Eaters who knew the strange language. Bellatrix, not understanding what was being said stormed off to find a Death Eater who knew how to speak it.

"What is it master?" Pansy asked nervously.

"You are to keep and eye on Harmony. I want you to report back to me every 3 weeks. She will start showing the signs that she is pregnant and I want to make sure Dumbledore will do nothing to waver my plans. I am sure he has informed her that he is her Grandfather by now."

"Yes my Lord. Is there anything else?"

"For now that is all. Remember to watch her from a distance and make sure you do it discreetly. We can't have you following her too much or she may become suspicious. You may leave now."

"Yes my Lord." Pansy bowed again and left the Riddle Mansion and apperated back outside the gates of Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort had given her an easy task. Hermione was in most of her classes so it would be easy to keep an eye on her.

In the past 2 months life had been better than Hermione could have expected. She had grown a little bump and despite the trauma behind her pregnancy, Hermione was starting to feel excited.

Draco was being true to his word by being there for her and he knew when she wanted to be alone just by looking at her.

Harry and Ginny had been there for her whenever she had needed someone to talk to and Ron was still in the dark about everything that had been happening to Hermione. He didn't even know that Dumbledore was Hermione's Grandfather. She knew of course that she would have to tell Ron soon because you can't hide a pregnancy forever.

Hermione woke late one Saturday morning in early April. She had decided the night before that she would tell Ron about her baby and just say the father was a muggle and he didn't want anything to do with her once he had found out that she was expecting. Hermione showered and dressed, wrote a quick note to Draco telling him where she was and departed for the Gryffindor common room. Being Head Girl and a Gryffindor, Hermione knew the passwords to all of the common rooms. The only reason she didn't go into the other three was because she didn't know their location in the castle. Hermione reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady mumbled half asleep.

"Nettle Wine" Hermione told her. The Fat Lady nodded and opened the portrait to let Hermione in. Ron and Harry were sitting at a table reading through the schoolwork from the previous week. Hermione walked over to them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked taking a seat next to them.

"This stupid bloody essay we have to do for McGonagall." Ron scowled at his messy work and slammed his book down. He looked at Hermione and smiled,

"How are you Hermione? I haven't seen you much this year. Mind you I have been busy doing all these stupid assignments and homework."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about why we haven't seen each other much. Can we go for a walk?" Hermione said earning a look of approval from Harry.

"Sure. You coming Harry?" Ron asked his best mate.

"Nah…I think I'll stay here and finish this." He pointed to his potions homework. Ron shrugged his shoulders and he and Hermione left the Gryffindor Tower. They walked along in silence for a few minutes before Ron spoke up.

"So you were going to tell me why you haven't come to see us most of this year."

"Listen Ron. I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to spit it out. I'm pregnant. Almost 4 months along." Hermione hung her head.

"I know." Ron said simply.

"What? How?" Hermione looked taken aback at his words.

"I have to older brothers who, and I remind you, both have a wife. Both women have been pregnant twice and when I saw you a few weeks ago I noticed that same 'pregnant glow' about you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wasn't sure how you'd react." Hermione said quietly.

"It's ok Mione. Besides you are 17. I am sure it took you time to come to terms with it yourself. Is Malfoy the father?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. How did Ron know she had even slept with Malfoy? He didn't even know they were together.

"Ron…I…"

"Hermione, I may be a little slow and daft sometimes but I saw the way you two were glancing at each other over the Christmas table. I asked Harry; well I bullied him until he told me you two were together. I don't care either. If you think he's a changed man that's good enough for me."

"Thankyou so much Ron." Hermione hugged him and they headed back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione stayed and helped them both with their homework. It took 3 hours for them to finish it all and by then the three of them were starving so they headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. The talked and laughed like old times and when they had finished eating, Hermione asked them if they'd like to go down to her living quarters. She knew Draco would be there and was hoping Ron would be civil towards him. She didn't have to worry though because, once Draco and Ron got talking, they realized they had more in common than they thought. Hermione was overjoyed that her best friends had been able to accept her relationship with Draco. It made her realize that Harry and Ron were truly good friends. It also made her feel closer towards them and they didn't even mind when she gave her boyfriend a kiss. Ron looked at her and she felt that he was happy for her. Finally everything was working out for Hermione. Even though she was pregnant with the heir of Lord Voldemort, she kept herself together having full confidence that Harry would find a way to defeat him before it was too late. Unknown to any of them, Professor Dumbledore had just left the school on a mission. He had set off to retrieve the last of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes.

**A/N: OK. I am once again posting three chapters. I just wanna get this story posted and finished because I want to know what you all think of the ending...wont say no more here.**


	14. Mortal again

**A/N: Another short chapter here but it has enough in it for you to enjoy it. Hopefully when I gain more experience at writing, I'll be able to have longer chapters. Who knows what the future holds?**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter 14: Mortal Again.**_

Professor Dumbledore walked through the dark deserted town of Little Hangleton. He knew that Lord Voldemort was residing in The Riddle Mansion. He had used a spell to make himself undetectable so that Voldemort would not know he was there. He had found 5 of Voldemort's Horcruxes and his research had led him to believe that the last remaining horcrux was to be found on another cave. This one was in a mountain behind the Riddle Mansion. Dumbledore was sure that it had been hidden there only recently and he knew for a fact that Voldemort took it with him wherever he went. The final horcrux was Voldemort's snake, Nagini. The cave was where Nagini could hide out. She was a faithful servant to Lord Voldemort but she had been given the chance to reproduce because she was growing old and Voldemort wanted to keep a part of her with him. Dumbledore made his way up to the cave. It was cold and dark inside so he lit his wand to allow him to see where he was going. The cave was small and the snake was sleeping. Dumbledore whispered a spell, which awoke the snake but for her it was too late. The spell Dumbledore had used was a powerful spell. The snake twisted and hissed then in a puff of yellow and red smoke, Nagini disappeared. Dumbledore apperated to a spot close by where he could watch what was going on. The snake had called to her master and seconds after Dumbledore had removed himself from the cave, Voldemort appeared with 3 of his Death Eater's.

"Nagini" he hissed to the snake. Nothing happened. Voldemort muttered something under his breath and the whole cave filled with light. Dumbledore heard a cry of anger as Voldemort realized that his beloved snake was dead. The eggs she had laid were still there but as they had not hatched yet he hadn't been able to transfer his horcrux over to one of them.

"Search the area. The culprit will have hung around no doubt. Find whoever did this and bring them to me. Alive!" he yelled at the three Death Eaters. They ran out of the cave and with a satisfied smile, Dumbledore apperated back to Hogwarts. The Death Eaters went back to their master and told him that no one had been found. Voldemort was furious.

Dumbledore sat behind his office desk smiling to himself. He knew now that Voldemort could be defeated. He wrote two letters, and used the owl he kept in his office to deliver them. He knew the recipients would be asleep but the owl would not leave until they had been woken. He sat in his office waiting for them to arrive.

Harry woke up suddenly. He put his glasses on and waited to focus on the dark around him. When he could see he looked over at the noise, which had made him wake up. An owl was tapping on the window so he let it in. It dropped a letter on his lap and flew back out the window. Harry tore open the envelope and read the letter.

_Harry,_

_Please come to my office immediately. I have some interesting news for you._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry folded the letter and shoved it in his pocket. He dressed quietly and crept out of the dormitory. He made his way through the deserted school and up to Dumbledore's office. When he arrived, two other people came into view. Hermione and Draco had also been sent a letter requesting their presence. The knocked on Dumbledore's office door and walked in. The twinkle in their headmaster's eyes was stronger than ever and the three 7th years took a seat in front of his desk.

"Thankyou for getting out of your nice warm beds to listen to and old man. I have much to tell you." Dumbledore smiled at them, "I have been most fortunate tonight. Ever since Voldemort took you Hermione, I have been working tirelessly to protect you. I have also been travelling a lot. Harry you will remember the horcruxes that Voldemort has spread around the England?"

"Yes sir. But we don't know what he used. I mean we had our suspicions but we weren't certain or anything." Harry said feeling a little confused.

"This is true. As I said I have been travelling. I have found and destroyed all of his horcruxes. It is now up to you Harry to kill him. I will train you beyond your years and we are going into battle as soon as you ready. You still have the Sleeping Draught potion Professor Snape gave you?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued speaking, "You will need to use it on Ronald Weasley. He is to not take part in this fight. His parents, as I have already explained, do not wish for him to be apart of this. If he joins this fight, he will be killed. There is no doubt about it. Slip the potion into his morning pumpkin juice. It will put him to sleep long enough for you to kill Voldemort."

Harry, Hermione and Draco stared at Dumbledore. Something inside Hermione skipped with joy. This was because now she was going to get her revenge. The baby she would be giving birth to in 5 months would grow up never knowing how he or she was truly conceived. Another part of Hermione was filled with dread. She couldn't put her finger on it though but she knew something terrible was going to happen. Shrugging it off she just thought that this was because the wizarding community was going into battle with the most evil group of wizarding folk to have walked the earth.

Harry, Hermione and Draco left Dumbledore's office just before the sun came up. They headed down to the kitchens for a mug of hot chocolate. Dumbledore had told them that they didn't need to go to class that day, as it was the last day of term before the Easter holidays. Instead they sat in the kitchen talking about what Dumbledore had told them. Draco was worried that if he fought for the Order, his mother would be killed. Hermione had squashed his fears.

"Draco I'm sure if you ask Grandad he will somehow protect her. He trusts you and he knows you wouldn't ask him to protect you mother if you weren't absolutely sure she wasn't evil." Hermione had told him.

They headed off to bed just as some students made there way to the Great Hall for breakfast. For Hermione the Battle couldn't come any quicker. For Harry, he was filled with all different kinds of emotions. The wizarding community's fate lay upon his shoulders. It was all down to him to defeat Voldemort. How could he do that? He knew that now Voldemort's horcruxes had been destroyed The Dark Lord was mortal but Harry didn't know how to caste the killing curse and besides it was an illegal curse. Maybe the Ministry of Magic would give the Order special permission to use the three Unforgivable Curses. Surely they would, seeing as though they were fighting the one group of people who had wrecked havoc throughout England for so long.

Ron was getting out of bed as Harry entered the common room.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked him curiously.

"D-Dumbledore sent for me," Harry said yawning.

"In the middle of the night? What for?"

"A lesson. The same as last year. I'm going to bed. Dumbledore gave me the day off. I'll see ya later ok." Without even getting changed Harry got into bed and drew his curtains around his four poster bed so that he didn't have to answer any more of Ron's questions. Ron looked at Harry's bed quite puzzled. Shrugging he went down to the Great Hall hoping to see Hermione. She wasn't there and when he looked over at the Slytherin table, he noticed that Draco was also missing.

"Where is everyone?" he muttered to himself. He ate breakfast alone and went to class alone. Harry, Hermione and Draco didn't turn up for class all day. They had slept for most of the day and then Harry had met up with Hermione and Draco that afternoon to talk about what would happen when the went into battle. It was an unpleasant conversation as they thought about those Order members who could possibly loose their lives.

"If you kill him quickly Harry, the ministry can take the remaining Death Eaters to Azkaban and they'll be given the Kiss" Hermione said only adding to Harry's worries.

**A/N: Nothing to say except hello!**


	15. The Unforgivable Curses

**A/N: Another chapter and as usual I have nothing to tell you all so I'll let you read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter 15: The Unforgivable Curses.**_

Another 2 months past. The Minister for Magic had given Dumbledore permission to teach Harry, Hermione and Draco the Unforgivable Curses. Hermione had learnt it almost straight away and was now learning the Cruciatus curse. She was now 6 months pregnant and her robes showed the outline of her steadily growing stomach. The students of Hogwarts now knew she was pregnant and with the help of Ron, they believed the baby was his. She had also been having the strangest cravings, pickled onions with ice cream. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco all laughed at her the first time she had asked for it but now they just went to the kitchens for her to get it unless she went herself.

"Avada Kedarvra." Harry bellowed at the spider he had been trying the curse on. There was a bolt of green light, which had exploded from his wand, and the spider's legs curled up and it was on its back, dead. He had finally done it. Finally learnt the worst of the Unforgivable Curses. He tried it one more time to make sure he could do it and when the second spider keeled over, he was pleased to know he had learnt it. He then moved on to learning the Cruciatus Curse and when he had tried and failed three times, Draco learnt the killing curse. That meant all three were onto learning the Cruciatus Curse. Dumbledore was pleased with their progress. He told them that they could stop for the day. Hermione, Harry and Draco left his office and went to the Great Hall to get some dinner. Harry and Hermione sat with Ron but ate in silence. Draco decided to sit next to Pansy. He might be able to get information from her.

"Hello Drackie. How are you?" she smiled sweetly at him as he piled food on his plate.

"Fine. Do you know when our next meeting is?" he touched his left arm to show Pansy what he meant.

"Saturday. 11pm." Pansy replied as she touched his leg under the table. Draco pushed her hand away.

"Pansy I've told you not to do that. I don't like you in that way ok!" Draco grumbled. Pansy looked hurt but moved her hand away.

"You live with Harmony, Draco. How is her pregnancy going?"

"Dunno. She's showing but I don't pay her any attention so I don't know." He lied.

"Well if you find anything out let me…hey where are you going? You haven't even finished your dinner…Draco!" Pansy yelled out at Draco, who was sick of hearing Pansy's voice got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione watched him leave, finished her dinner and followed him out. She found him walking around the castle grounds muttering to himself.

"Draco, what did that bitch want?" Hermione asked.

"To know how your going so she can tell that filthy arsehole that put you in this mess." Draco cried angrily. He hadn't told Hermione that Voldemort had wanted Draco to 'seduce' Hermione so she thought the baby was his. What was the point in doing that when Hermione already knew who her baby's father was?

"What did you tell her?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That I didn't know because we don't talk to each other." He told her truthfully.

"Good. The less he knows about this pregnancy the better. Don't let her get to you Draco."

"She just gets on my nerves. She says she has feelings for me and she…" Draco didn't want to tell Hermione that Pansy had put her hand on his leg. She was emotional in her pregnant state and he didn't want her to worry or anything. Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"She what Draco? Just tell me." Hermione asked him.

"She put her hand on my leg. I swear I made her move it." Draco looked at his girlfriend and she smiled at him.

"Its ok Draco. I know you don't have any feelings for her. I trust you with all my heart and I know you would never cheat on me."

"I would never dream of it. I couldn't do anything if it meant I could loose you." Hermione cuddled Draco. They kissed each other lightly and headed down to their living quarters. They spent an uneventful night, Draco talked to Hermione's belly and the baby kicked in response. Hermione had warmed to the idea of Draco being her baby's father and both were becoming extremely excited about the birth. Hermione's adopted parents had been told about Hermione's pregnancy and knew without Hermione telling them what had happened. Even though they were muggles, they had tight connections with the wizarding world. Dumbledore kept them informed on the goings on at Hogwarts. When Hermione had contacted them they had been quick to apologise for not telling her about her true parentage. Hermione wasn't worried about that. They had been there for her as parents and Hermione was entirely grateful for everything they had done. She wasn't angry with them in the slightest. They had kept her true identity a secret for her own protection.

A few days later, Hermione, Draco and Harry were once again in Dumbledore's office practising the three Unforgivable Curses. Hermione was growing increasingly tired and even though Dumbledore had told her that because she was pregnant she would not be fighting in the Great Battle, she was still learning the curses so that if Voldemort came after her she would be protected. She would be hiding at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters so Voldemort's chances of finding her where slim but still possible. Dumbledore was no longer the Secret Keeper for Grimmald Place. Molly Weasley was the new Secret Keeper. Dumbledore knew that she would never willingly tell Voldemort where the headquarters were but as Voldemort was an extremely powerful wizard, he could hoodwink Molly into telling him.

Harry was concentrating hard on the spider he was trying to use the Cruciatus spell on when a cry of pain tore his gaze from the spider and over to Hermione. Her hand was clutching her stomach and she was doubled over. Draco and Harry ran over to her.

"Mione…what's wrong?" Draco asked leading her over to a chair as Dumbledore came out of a room at the back of his office.

"I…dunno…it really hurts…" Hermione panted.

"Harry go and get Madam Pomfrey quickly." Dumbledore half yelled. Harry tore from the room and ran all the way to the Hospital wing, ignoring the angry yells from the teachers and prefects who were patrolling the corridors. He skidded to a halt outside the hospital wing and barged through the doors. Madam Pomfrey looked up rather startled by his entry.

"Hermione needs you…NOW!" Harry hurriedly told her.

"Where is she?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she hurriedly pulled on her dressing gown.

"Dumbledore's office." Harry told her as they ran from the hospital wing. The teachers and prefects said nothing to Harry this time as they saw he was with the nurse. The two hurried up the spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore what is wrong with her?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she crouched in front of Hermione who was still clutching her stomach.

"I do not know Poppy. She was fine a minute ago then she just doubled over in pain. Is her baby alright?" Dumbledore was looking worried. More worried than Harry had ever seen him. Madam Pomfrey examined Hermione then stood up smiling. Everyone, apart from Hermione, looked at her quizzically.

"Poppy what is it?"

"Hermione is merely having Branxton Hicks contractions. They prepare a woman who is pregnant for the real labour. They do not hurt as much as real contractions." Madam Pomfrey smiled at Hermione who looked up feeling rather relieved. Although now, it had made her feel quite anxious about the upcoming birth of her child.

"Madam Pomfrey, how long will they last?"

"There is no set time. They will pass when they pass. Why, may I ask, are you up this late anyway? You should be getting lots of rest now that you are in the third trimester of you pregnancy."

"Poppy we have been practising the Unforgivable Curses. I think it is necessary the Hermione learns these as she is in great danger."

"Absolutely not. Those curses take to much energy out of a person. If you want this baby to be healthy when its born I recommend that you stop this at once." Pomfrey said seriously. Hermione looked at her stunned. How was she meant to protect herself without these three curses?

"But Madam Pomfrey. Voldemort could…he wants me with him. How am I meant to protect myself?" Hermione cried.

"I can't see why someone else wouldn't be able to watch over you while the rest of the Order is off fighting. Would that be to much trouble Albus?"

"If that is what you say needs to be done then we must do it. I will find someone trustworthy and worthwhile to protect you Hermione."

"Ok. I'm feeling kinda tired I think I might go to bed. Is that ok Grandad?" Hermione replied.

"I think it is time for you to all go to bed. Harry and Draco please come back to my office at 9:30 tomorrow night. I will inform the teachers on patrol. Hermione you may come too if you are feeling up to it. That's if it is ok with you Poppy?"

"As long as she doesn't try learning any curses." The nurse told them.

Hermione and Draco left Dumbledore's office followed closely by Harry. They went down to the kitchen for a mug of hot chocolate and then headed off to bed. The Braxton Hicks contractions Hermione had been experiencing had passed and her and Draco talked about names for the baby.

"What about Louise if it's a girl?" Hermione suggested.

"Nah…that's not you. You need something that is different, like your name." Draco told her. Hermione nodded and thought about it for a while.

"What about Tahlia?"

"That's a nice name. I like it. What about a middle name?"

"Umm…you think of one. You're the baby's dad. You get to have input on the name. I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"If it's a girl, I choose the first name, you choose the middle and if it's a boy, you choose the first name and I choose the middle. That a good deal?"

"Yep. Sounds like a plan. What do you think of the name Marie? I mean Tahlia Marie."

"Tahlia Marie Malfoy. Sounds nice. We'll think about more names later but I want you to tell me some boy's names. Just for ideas."

"Ok. What about Damien?"

"No. I don't like that name. I never have."

"Ok. Well what do you think of the name Thomas? That was my grandfather's name."

"I love it. Its part of your heritage and our baby will never know that you not the father if it's a boy. I also like the name Jaycob. I was thinking that could be his middle name."

"Thomas Jaycob Malfoy. I like it."

"Well that's settled then. We should think of some more in case we decide we don't like them when the baby is born but for now I think I might go to bed. You coming?" Hermione smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. The had been sharing a bed for the last few months now because Hermione liked his company saying she felt safer when he was in there with her. They both changed into their p.j's and brushed their teeth. Hermione rubbed her belly as she lay back against her pillows. Draco placed his ear on her stomach and smiled. He could hear soft gurgles and feel the occasional kick. Hermione pulled Draco up to her, with his help, and they shared a passionate kiss. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep almost instantly and Draco followed quickly after. Life for them was bliss. They were in a good relationship and nothing was going to break the bond they had formed.

**A/N: Well the next chapter is chapter 16. That means that this story is almost over. Don't worry there will be a sequel as I have already mentioned...I think. Anyways thanks all for the reviews.**


	16. Pansy's Revenge

**A/N: This is the second last chapter. Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot…as I have said almost like 16 times now!**

Chapter 16: Pansy's Revenge 

Draco woke up the next morning to find that Hermione was already gone. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only 7:30am. He got up and as he walked across the room he noticed a piece of parchment with his name on it. He picked it up and read it.

_Draco, _

_I have gone for a walk. I just need some time alone. Don't panic there's nothing wrong. I just need some time to think by myself. _

_Lets have lunch together for once. I'll go down to the kitchens and get Dobby to prepare us some food. See you there at 12:30pm?_

_I love you._

_Hermione._

_ xoxo_

Draco smiled and folded up the letter. He slipped it into his pocket and went to have a shower. He headed up to the castle for some breakfast. He ate by himself then he started to make his way to his first class of the day, Potions. On the way there, Pansy caught up with him. She muttered something under her breath and suddenly Draco felt weird all over. He looked at Pansy and smiled. She smiled back and grabbed his hand leading him towards an unused classroom. She shut the door and locked it.

"Kiss me Draco." She asked. He did as he was told. He enjoyed his kiss with Pansy and didn't want to stop. When they finally pulled apart, he turned around to see Hermione sitting on one of the tables, her mouth open in shock. Pansy smirked at her and Draco and her left together holding hands. Hermione burst into tears. She had just witnessed Draco do the one thing he said he would never do. He kissed another woman and to make it worse, it was right in front of her with the person Draco said he didn't like that way. Hermione ran out of the classroom and up to the Gryffindor Tower. Pansy watched her run and then turned to Draco.

"Tell me the truth Draco. What are your feelings for Harmony?"

"I love her. She's my sweetheart but I wish her baby was mine."

Pansy looked at him quite shocked. She had suspected something was going on with them two but she never thought that Draco's feelings were as deep as Love.

"Does she know Voldemort is the father? You have to tell me Draco." Pansy asked seriously.

"Yeah of course. I told her ages ago. She doesn't class him as the father though. We made a deal that I would be the father. Cool huh?" Draco asked. His eyes were slightly out of focus. Pansy didn't know what to do. The man she had feelings for was in love with her master's wife to be. She had to get to Voldemort quickly. She had just one more question for him though.

"Draco, are you working with Dumbledore? Against Voldemort?"

"Yep. We are learning the Unforgivable Curses. Harry is going to kill him in the Great Battle."

Pansy walked away from Draco and erased his memory. She then muttered something else under her breath and Draco felt like something had been lifted off him. He shook his head and walked the rest of the way to class. Hermione wasn't there when he arrived and she didn't turn up for the whole lesson. Draco went off to his next class hoping Hermione would be there but she wasn't in Transfiguration either. Slightly worried, Draco kept it in mind that he would see her at 12:30 for lunch but when he went down to the kitchens, Hermione wasn't there and neither was the food she had said she would get Dobby to prepare. Really worried now, Draco rushed off to Dumbledore's office to let him know that Hermione was missing. Although Hermione wasn't missing at all. She was hiding in the Gryffindor common room. She had been there all day; unable to face the school after witnessing her boyfriend cheat on her. Harry and Ginny had been up to comfort her whenever they could but unlike Hermione they weren't pregnant so they couldn't get away with missing classes.

When Draco arrived at Dumbledore's office he didn't expect Dumbledore to be as calm as he was when he told him that he hadn't seen Hermione all day.

"Sir…What if he's got her? How can you be so calm? Hermione's missing." Draco cried after Dumbledore had nodded his head when Draco informed him about Hermione.

"I assure you, Mr Malfoy that my granddaughter is perfectly fine."

Draco looked at Dumbledore a little confused at this formal addressing.

"But we were meant to have lunch together and she never turned up. She hasn't been to class all day either."

"Surely you couldn't expect her to meet you for lunch after you kissed another woman now can you?" a hint of anger noticeable in the headmasters voice. Draco was confused. Had the headmaster just accused him of cheating on Hermione? Why would he have done that when he was deeply in love with her?

"Sir…I did not kiss anyone else apart from Hermione. I would never do that to her. I love Hermione to much to risk loosing her."

"Mr Malfoy. You cannot deny this. Hermione saw you with Pansy Parkinson. Shall we summon Miss Parkinson to confirm it?"

"Pansy? No way. I don't even like her. She's in league with _him_. Why would I kiss her?"

"I was hoping you would tell me but I guess you just set out to hurt my dear granddaughter while she is in such a delicate state. I wonder Mr Malfoy, are you also playing me for a fool?"

"What do you mean?"

"What secrets have you let slip to Miss Parkinson? I can find out with a simple spell if you lie to me."

"Honestly sir. I have told her nothing. I want Voldemort dead as much as you do."

"Well we will see then shall we?" Dumbledore performed a tricky little spell and found out what he needed to know. His face went red with anger. Albus Dumbledore had never been this angry in all his life.

"You are a traitor. How could I have trusted you?" he spat angrily at Draco who was still looking confused.

"Please sir. I am not lying. I haven't told her anything I swear."

"So you didn't tell her about The Great Battle and the curses I have been teaching you?" Dumbledore was glaring at Draco like he had never glared at someone before, even Voldemort. Then all of a sudden it came back to him. Like a cannon hitting him in the stomach. He looked up at Dumbledore.

"Sir…I…It wasn't me. It was Pansy. I swear. Use the truth potion if you must. She made me do all this. She used the Imperius curse. I remember her muttering it under her breath and then when she reversed the spell I felt like something had been lifted off me only I didn't know what it was."

"I must summon Miss Parkinson. I will believe you for now if you help me trick her so we can find out the last spells used on her wand. Meet me in the Charms classroom in 15 minutes. Tell Miss Parkinson to go there with you. I will be waiting." Dumbledore told Draco.

"Yes sir. I'll be there." Draco walked out of Dumbledore's office and headed down to the Slytherin common room to look for Pansy. He hadn't been in the Slytherin common room all year and knew he would have to put on a fake attitude about muggleborns and more so about Hermione because no one else knew about her true parentage.

Draco reached the Slytherin common room and muttered the password. The stone wall which was in fact the secret door to the Slytherin common room opened up to allow him to enter. He walked over to the common room area and found Pansy sitting in front of the fire giggling with some of her girly friends. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Drackie…what are you doing here?" Pansy said sweetly.

"Oh you know I thought I'd come see you. Do you want to go for a walk?" Draco asked trying not to seem like he was luring her into a trap.

"Yeah…let me just fix my hair."

"You look beautiful the way you are. Come on lets go."

Pansy gave Draco a weird look but stood up and followed him out of the common room. Draco didn't say much as they walked through the castle. He was leading Pansy to the Charms class as Dumbledore had requested.

"I need to ask you something Pansy." Draco said as he pushed open the door that led into Professor Flitwick's classroom. He walked in and Pansy followed. Pansy still looked confused.

"Drackie what is this about? Why are we in Flitwick's classroom?"

"Pansy I was wondering if you could help me with my charms homework. I'm a bit stuck."

"Sure. What do you need help with exactly?" Pansy asked her sweet tone back once more.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was standing in the shadows watching. Draco had shut the door and so Dumbledore muttered a spell under his breath to lock it. Before Draco had time to answer Dumbledore stepped into view. Pansy looked from him to Draco and went a ghastly white.

"Miss Parkinson. How are you?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"What do you want?" Pansy scowled at Dumbledore.

"Now Miss Parkinson I simply asked you how you were. What makes you think I want something?"

"Do you think I'm stupid or something. I know what your both up to and you'll never be able to prove anything."

"Really Pansy? Well I hate to tell you but I've got your wand. Now we can prove what you did to me." Draco glared at her.

Dumbledore pulled out his own wand and mumbled a very complex spell. The spell showed the last two performed on Pansy's wand. The Imperius Curse and a memory charm. Once this had been proven another person stepped out of the shadows. It was Hermione.

"Hermione…I'm so sorry. I didn't know…please forgive me?"

"Draco I know you didn't do it. I saw the last two spells that she performed. I'm sorry that I thought you cheated on me its just when I saw you kissing her I thought the worst. I'm the one who needs to apologise."

"No you don't. Lets forget about it ok?" Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly. Pansy couldn't move and even if she wanted to she wouldn't have been able to because Dumbledore had put a spell on her to lock her legs together.

"How could you Draco? You're a traitor and you'll never get away with it." Pansy growled at him. Draco looked at Dumbledore.

"Well I'm afraid he will Pansy. I am going to erase any part in your memory that shows that you know about Draco and Hermione's relationship. I think it is best if you two leave." Dumbledore indicated to Hermione and Draco. They nodded and left separately. Dumbledore stepped back into the shadows and put the memory charm on Pansy before lifting the spell that had locked her legs together. Pansy looked around rather confused as to why she was alone in Professor Flitwick's classroom but shrugged it off thinking she had come here looking for the Professor and decided to go back to the Slytherin Dungeon and do her homework. Dumbledore waited until she had left the corridor completely before leaving the classroom himself.


	17. A war begins

**A/N: And so it begins…here goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter 17: A war begins.**_

Over the next 2 months Hermione watched as Harry and Draco trained for the Great Battle. Draco had been to a few meetings since then but the trick they had played on Pansy and Dumbledore's memory charm had prevented Voldemort from finding out about their plans. They all now believed Draco's true alliance with Dumbledore and knew how he really felt about Hermione.

Draco and Harry headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. It was a Saturday and they had been training all morning. They stepped into the Great Hall at separate times and went to their respective house tables. Hermione was talking to Ron and Ginny about her pregnancy. Ginny was becoming clucky and was rubbing Hermione's stomach and talking to the baby whenever she could. Harry sat down next to Ginny and placed an arm around her.

"Oh Harry. Wouldn't it be lovely to have a baby?" Ginny cooed. Ron looked at Harry strangely.

"No. We are a bit young Gin. I'm sure your mother would kill me before I even got a chance to see the baby. That's if Ron hadn't already killed me!"

"That's right I would." Ron said sternly before laughing. Harry and Ginny joined in realising that Ron wouldn't care.

"I guess I am a bit young hey? Oh well maybe when I'm 25 or something." Ginny looked at Harry hopefully. He smiled at her but didn't say anything. Instead he put some chicken and salad on his plate and began eating. After everyone had finished eating they decided to go down to Hermione and Draco's living quarters. Draco was there when they arrived and they had a few games of exploding snap while talking and joking about things that weren't important. It was one rare moment where nobody thought about what was going on in the wizarding world. After they had gone back up to the castle for some dinner, Harry, Hermione and Draco received a letter each informing them that the Headmaster would like to see them in his office so they made their way to the stone gargoyle, up the spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office. Once they were seated Dumbledore explained why they were there.

"I have summoned you here because I have decided that you are all ready for the Great Battle. I have planned a meeting with The Order of the Phoenix for tomorrow after breakfast. I would like the Great Battle to take place within the next week. If you feel you are not ready let me know. I warn you now. This battle should not be taken lightly. Many witches and wizards may loose their lives and we have to be prepared for the loss of a loved one."

Hermione looked at Draco. Harry just stared at the ground. All three were too shocked to talk about Dumbledore's proclamation.

After Hermione, Harry and Draco got over the shock of knowing the Great Battle was less than a week away, they headed down to the kitchens for their usual mug of hot chocolate but conversation was the last thing on their mind. Instead they sat in silence and pondered what could happen at the Great Battle. After a while the three decided to head off to bed. They would have a long day tomorrow as they had the meeting with the order to prepare for the Great Battle.

The next day after Hermione and Draco had showered; they headed up to Dumbledore's office for the meeting with the Order. When they arrived, Harry was waiting along with the entire members of the order. They sat along a table that Dumbledore had conjured in place of his own desk and made plans for the Great Battle to take place on Wednesday. Molly and Arthur were there and Harry assured them that he would administer the Draught of the Living Dead to Ron. Dumbledore had the antidote for it and Molly had agreed to stay at Grimmald Place with Hermione. Ron would also be transferred there for his own safety.

The morning of the Great Battle bought with it a sense of great doom. Hermione couldn't explain the feeling that someone she cared deeply for was going to be badly hurt. She headed up to the castle for breakfast and noticed that Harry was trying to distract Ron long enough to slip the potion into his pumpkin juice. Hermione sat down next to Ron and winked at Harry. She started talking to Ron about any homework he needed help with while Harry slipped the potion into his drink. Ron lifted his goblet to his mouth and drank deeply before answering. He was halfway through explaining to Hermione that he didn't understand his Transfiguration essay when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out on the table. Hermione looked at Harry who was white with shock at what he had just done to his best friend.

"It's ok Harry. He'll understand when he wakes up. I'll be there to explain it all to him when his mum gives him the antidote." Hermione told him as they heaved Ron up to the Gryffindor tower. Students were looking at them with interest but they ignored them. Molly was coming to pick Ron and Hermione up and take them to Grimmald Place.

About twenty minutes had passed when Professor Dumbledore came into the Gryffindor Tower to announce that Molly was here with a cart to take Hermione and Ron to Grimmald place. Hermione smiled nervously at Dumbledore. Draco had come in with Dumbledore. The other Gryffindor's were in class so it was safe for him to be in there. He had come to say goodbye to Hermione and to reassure her he would stay safe. Hermione had tears in her eyes but kept herself together.

"Draco. Please don't get hurt or die or something." Hermione whispered to him.

"Mione, I promise to stay as safe as I can. I'm fighting in this battle to save every witch and wizard alive. If I die doing it then so be it. Just remember that I will always love you ok Hermione."

"Please don't talk like that. I love you to Draco. I always will."

Draco embraced Hermione and kissed her lightly on the lips before she headed out the portrait hole and off to the waiting carriage where Ron was sleeping and Mrs Weasley was making sure he was comfortable. Hermione needed help getting into the carriage as she was now eight months pregnant and her stomach prevented her from lifting herself up. They horse drawn carriage slowly made its way out of the school grounds and towards Hogsmeade station where the Hogwarts express would take them as close as possible to Grimmald Place. They would be driving in a Ministry car the rest of the way.

Back at the castle, Dumbledore, Harry, Draco and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were preparing themselves for the Great Battle. They were going to sneak up on Lord Voldemort and his followers. They didn't have a game plan except to protect Harry long enough to allow him access to Voldemort. He would be able to get murdered now that his horcruxes had all been destroyed.

"Ok everyone. We must make sure that none of the Death Eaters attack Harry. He must be given a clear path to Voldemort," a few people flinched, Dumbledore pretended not to notice, "We must try to kill as many Death Eaters as possible. Those remaining will be taken straight to Azkaban where they will be given the Dementor's kiss. There will be no questions asked this time and no one will get off."

After Dumbledore had said what he needed to say, there was an eerie silence. The Order waited in Dumbledore's office for classes to finish. The whole school was being given the rest of the afternoon off so those teachers who were apart of the Order would be free to fight.

A bell rang somewhere deep inside the castle and they heard the sounds of students rushing to their respective house dormitories. Once the scuttle of feet had died down, Professor McGonagall and a couple of the other Professor's, came into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had already told them what was planned for the battle. Once they had all assembled together Dumbledore spoke once more.

"We shall use a portkey to reach our destination of Little Hangleton. Lord Voldemort," some people flinched, "is residing in his father's abandoned mansion at the top of the hill. The ministry have given permission for this," he held up a metal pole long enough to allow almost 50 fully grown witches and wizards to put at least one finger upon it, "to be used as a portkey. We will be leaving in approximately 2 minutes. Please place one finger upon the pole and prepare yourselves for the Great Battle." Everyone moved in closer and formed a tight circle all placing a finger upon the metal pole. Dumbledore looked around as though he was checking to make sure everyone still had the nerve to go through with it. He smiled at the looks of determination and courage set upon their faces. He checked his watch. There was 30 seconds to go.

"Ok everyone we have 30 seconds to go. 20, 15, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

Harry felt the familiar feeling of a hook just behind his naval jerking him forward and the familiar howl of wind and swirling colour as the portkey lifted him off the ground taking him to face the man who had murdered his parents. He had a good feeling about this encounter. Like he would be able to defeat Lord Voldemort. The howling winds and swirling colours vanished to be replaced by a vast stretch of meadow. Not to far in the distance was a tall, run down looking mansion. Harry knew that this was where Lord Voldemort's father, Tom Riddle and his wealthy parents had been murdered. There was some familiarity about the mansion to Harry but he couldn't quite figure out why. The order made there way over to the trees to the left of the mansion so that unwanted Death Eaters didn't see them.

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go...**


	18. The Great Battle

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter…I know that those of you who are dedicated reader's will be disappointed with the way it is ended but don't forget there is a sequel…keep you eyes out for it because I'll be posting it soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter 18: The Great Battle.**_

The Ministry car arrived out the front of 14 Grimmald place. The driver quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Hermione who took hold of the hand he was offering and helped heave herself out of the car. She felt a stab of pain in her stomach and ignored it. She knew that it was only another Branxton Hicks contraction and if she showed any signs of pain, Mrs Weasley would start worrying and due to the fact that she already had her 4 eldest sons and her husband off fighting in a battle that would be the biggest battle ever fought, Hermione thought it best to keep her pain to herself. The ministry worker drove away and Molly carried her son up to where the now visible, Order of the Phoenix, was and walked inside. She took Ron to a room of to the right and laid him down on a bed. Hermione closed the door behind her as she walked in. She started carrying her bag up to the room she had slept in when she had stayed here previously when Mrs Weasley came hurrying over to her.

"Hermione dear let me take that. Go and sit down in the lounge and I'll fix you something to eat." Molly smiled at her.

Hermione knew there was no point arguing and let go of her bag and went off to the lounge. She sat back on the lounge just as she was hit with another sharp pain. This one was worse than any of the Branxton Hicks she had felt and she started to get worried. She was still determined not to say anything to Molly.

Far away in the town of Little Hangleton, Draco, Harry and the rest of the Order had started off towards the mansion. High up in the mansion, one of the Death Eaters spotted the Order members walking towards them. The Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange ran down the stairs and knocked on her masters door.

"What is it Bellatrix?" Voldemort hissed.

"Sir there is a large group of wizards and witches heading towards the mansion…My Lord Albus Dumbledore is with them." She panted.

"Dumbledore! Assemble everyone we are about to go to war." Lord Voldemort stood up and headed out the door. He went into the drawing room where about 60 Death Eaters had popped up out of nowhere.

"We are about to go into a war with none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. Prepare yourselves NOW!" He hissed at them. They all raised their wands and started of towards the door.

Once outside the war began. Curses were flying everywhere and the members of the Order were gaining the upper hand. They did exactly as Dumbledore had requested and made sure that Harry was kept safe. Harry was running through the fighting people and throwing curses at anyone who was wearing a black cloak. He was using the killing curse without any remorse. Draco was fighting someone with a look of total disgust on his face. Harry heard him yell.

"It is time for your payback father." He screamed before a jet of bright green light exploded from his wand and hit the Death Eater squarely in the chest. Lucius Malfoy fell down. Draco looked at the crumbled body that was his fathers and spat on it, then moved on to fight more Death Eaters that had come his way. Harry kept moving, dodging curses and Death Eaters coming from every direction. Then he saw him. Lord Voldemort. He was battling with Dumbledore. Harry ran over to them.

"I think it is time you and I resolved our differences don't you?" Harry said calmly. Both wizards stopped duelling and Voldemort rounded on Harry.

"Harry Potter. We meet again." Voldemort hissed, "Are you ready to join your dear mother and father? They died to save you but now I will kill you anyway."

Harry laughed at this and before Voldemort had a chance to defend himself, Harry yelled,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the curse hit Voldemort in the chest. He stumbled a little before falling to his death.

Meanwhile back at number 12 Grimmald Place, Hermione Granger was sitting in the lounge clutching her stomach. She cried out in pain and Molly Weasley came rushing in. She ran over to Hermione and almost slipped on the water that had appeared on the wooden floor.

"Molly…help me." Hermione panted through an extremely painful contraction.

"It's ok Hermione. It is time for you to meet your baby." Molly said calmly. She helped Hermione breath and told her to stay calm while she went and collected some towels and a container of water. Hermione laid back on the lounge and took a few deep breaths. Before Molly returned, Hermione had another two contractions. Then all of a sudden she had the urge to push.

"MOLLY" she cried out. Molly came running back into the room, spilling some water as she ran. She checked Hermione and smiled reassuringly.

"Hermione dear I need you to push. Come on now you can do it."

Hermione used all the energy she could and pushed.

"That's a girl. When your ready push again. Breath Hermione, in and out, that's the way, oh my I can see the head, come on Hermione nearly there. One more push, that's it"

Hermione pushed once more and then the room was filled with the sounds of a newborn baby's cries. Hermione fell back on the lounge as Molly wrapped the little baby in a blanket. She took the baby over to Hermione.

"It's a boy Hermione dear." She placed the baby on Hermione's stomach and watched as Hermione made the first attempts at bonding with her son.

Just at that moment, Draco Malfoy fell to the ground unconscious.

**A/N: Very short I know…oh well at least you know the basic outline of what happened…won't be too long before I post the first chapter for the sequel. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
